Only have one lifetime
by FanGirlMott
Summary: Will Steve and Michelle live the happy life they have dreamt of? Or will it all fall to pieces...
1. The Break In

**This is the first fanfiction that I have published, so I apologise if isn't that great. Aby x**

Michelle had just locked the doors to The Rovers, when the sheer force of the door knocked her to the floor.

'Arghh' Michelle screamed as she saw two large men stood over her.

The two thugs ran round the bar and tried to take the money from the till but it had just been emptied by Steve who had left the room before the break in.

'Where's the money?!' One of the thugs shouted.

'It's gone, so you might as well leave!' Michelle shouted.

The bigger thug walked over to Michelle and picked her up of the ground and held her up against the wall. Holding his arm up against her neck cutting of her breathing. She tried to shout for Steve, but her voice wouldn't leave her body.

'Unless you tell me where the money is, you will not be let go' the thug said with his gritty voice

'I've told you, we've taken it to be counted in the back room'

The thug let go of Michelle and she fell to a heap on the ground. Knowing that there is nothing that she could do, she shouted for Steve. He came from the back room to be faced with the men.

'Who the hell are you?' Steve shouted

'Steve th…they want the m..money' Michelle moaned from the floor

'Give us the money and we will leave' said the smaller man

'YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE MONEY SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!' Steve screamed in the face of the thugs

'We are getting the mo…' The man started

'I've told you! You are not getting the money. So get out of my pub or I will phone the police!

'Come on Jack we might as well leave, there's no getting through to him.' The men started to back off.

As the men left the pub, Steve ran over to a victimised Michelle, who was still lay in a heap on the ground. Steve picked her up and let her cuddle into his chest.

'Are you okay Chelle?'

'Yea Steve…I'm fine'

'You don't look it; we need to get you to the hosp...'

'No, Steve I'm fine. Please…let me just lie here' Michelle interrupted Steve

'Yea…sure. Just rest'

After a few minutes Michelle had drifted to sleep, shortly followed by Steve. They remained on the floor together for the night.


	2. Finally Admitting

The following morning, Steve and Michelle were still asleep on the floor when Liz walked in to find Steve

'Steve! Are you in here?' Liz shouted as she walked from the back room to the bar. Locking eyes on the pair she shouted to wake them up. 'STEVE!'

'Yeah…what? Has something happened?' Steve said as he awoke

'I don't know. You tell me'

'What's going on Steve?' asked Michelle as she slowly began to wake up

'Mum it's not what it looks like'

'Really…'

'Yes really' Steve said sarcastically. 'Two thugs broke into the pub last night and attacked Michelle. So I came in and helped her, she said she didn't want to talk about and it and she just wanted to sit and go to sleep'

'That's true Liz' Michelle backed up his story

'Okay.' Liz replied unconvinced. 'Anyway, shall I take Amy to school?'

'Yes please mum, ill sort the pub out'

Once Liz had left the pub and was taking Amy to school, Steve and Michelle got up and began to tidy up the bar.

'Thanks Steve'

'What for?'

'Saving me last night. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come in.'

'You don't need to thank me… I was merely helping out someone in need'

'I think we both know it was more than that?' Michelle said before sitting down at one of the booths. 'If you were just helping someone that needed would you really have let me fall asleep on you?'

'Well…ya know. I just wanted to make sure you felt better' He replied sitting next to her at the booth

'Thank you anyway. And I think you deserve this.' And before Steve knew what she meant, he felt her lips touch his. It is what he had been dreaming of since he met Michelle, that morning in the same local boozer, in the same booth. His first kiss with his dream woman lasted around 10 seconds before she broke away.

'I don't know what to say' Steve said trying to act shocked but inside he was clearly jumping for joy.

'You don't have to say anything. But I know that you have been hoping for it' Michelle mentioned giggling.

'I hope you didn't do this because you felt you ha…'

'Steve I did it because I like you. I've felt something for you since I met you, I would have said something earlier but then you got with Tracy and I got with Sonny'

'I know… so are we going to make this official?' Steve wondered

'Yeah I think we should. But I need to let Ryan know.

'I need to let my mum know'

The pair heard the back door of the pub shut. Steve and Michelle walked to the back room, hand-in-hand to tell Liz their news.

'Hi mum, did she go off alright?' Steve made conversation

'Perfectly fine' Liz replied trying to make little conversation.

'Well that's good. Me and Michelle have sorted the pub out ad…'

'Steve will you just tell her' Michelle said getting impatient with all the pointless conversation with Liz

'Tell me what?' Liz replied concerned

'Me and Michelle are…I've asked…well we' Steve stuttered not knowing how to word it.

'Me and Steve are going to give it a go. I hope that's alright with you?' Michelle blurted out

'It's got nothing to do with me. As long as Steve is happy…even if it is you that makes him happy.' Liz said not very happy with the news

'Mum! Michelle makes me happy, I'm finally with someone that makes me laugh, and that actually likes me back. Steve tried to convince his mum, whilst making Michelle smile and blush

'Okay then'

Steve walked upstairs leaving the two women alone.

'Liz, I don't know if you like this or not but I do really like Steve. And I want this to work as much as he does. Steve is the only man, other than Dean, that makes me feel happy, loved and even worth something. I'll be honest, I've been with a lot of men in my life but none of them makes me feel the way I do with Steve. I'm going to treat Steve a lot better than what Tracy and Becky did, please believe me. All Steve wants to do is make you happy, and the only way your happy is that Steve is happy. Michelle said breaking the awkward silence between the pair

'I know Michelle. It's just hard you know? With the women he's had in the past and the way he's been treated, I just want him to be happy. And if you make him happy then you have my blessing. BUT I swear if you hurt him even a little bit then it will be me you have to deal with. Okay?'

Michelle sat there silent and just nodded.


	3. Failed First Date

The following night Michelle was just finished serving a customer when she felt Steve's hand cuddle her around her waist.

'Steve…what are you doing?' Michelle said giggling

'Just showing my love for you' He said kissing the top of her head as she was a lot shorter than him. 'Come through to the back room in 20 minutes'

'Why'

'Because I told you to' Steve replied before disappearing back into the back room

Michelle continued to serve the customers until she heard a familiar voice

'Red wine please Chelle'

'Anything for you Carla' Michelle said walking to get her best friend a large glass of her favourite red wine

'So how are you?' Carla asked whilst paying for the wine

'Couldn't be better' Michelle replied chirpily

'You seem really happy'

'That's because I am. I am finally with the man of my dreams'

'Who Steve?' Carla wondered

Michelle just nodded with a large grin on her face. 'He told me to come through to the back room in…oh in a minute actually'

'Have fun' Carla said before sitting down at a booth

Michelle walked through to the back room and knocked on the closed door.

'Steve…'

The door slowly opened to Steve stood on the other side of the table, which was romantically set up. There was a lit candle in the middle and Steve had even got out the posh serviettes.

'Steve, what's this' She said in a surprised and awed tone

'Well we've not had a first date, so I thought I'd cook you a romantic meal'

'Steve you didn't have to. We could have just gone ou…'

'Michelle, please just sit down'

Steve pulled out the chair for him princess and walked into the kitchen

'I have cooked your favourite, Sunday Roast'

Steve out down the two plates and sat down

'Enjoy'

Michelle took one bit of the chicken and pulled a face.

'What's wrong with it?'

'Nothing…it's fine' Michelle replied unconvincingly

Steve took a bit then pulled the same face

'Why are you lying. It's disgusting'

'Well it's the thought that counts'

'Let's go to the chippy instead' Steve said pulling Michelle from her chair and the pair of them ran to the local chippy

When they left the chippy they walked down the cobbled street sharing a portion of chips. By the time they had walked down the street once and were on the way back they had finished the chips and took a seat on the bench over the road from the Rovers. Steve sat down first and let Michelle cuddle into his side and he put his arm around her.

'You know what Steve; this has been a great first date' Michelle said looking up at the stars

'Michelle, it's been a disaster. And it's now been proven that Steve McDonald cannot cook'

'Steve the food doesn't matter. The fact is that I am sat with the man of my dreams looking up at the stars'

Steve looked down and Michelle and gave her a passionate kiss

'I love you Michelle Sinead Connor'

Michelle look directly at Steve in the eyes and smiled

'I love you so much Steve McDonald'


	4. The Return Of A Former Lover

A year later and Steve and Michelle have had the happiest year of their lives with each other. Michelle had finally been accepted by Liz and Amy had got used to having her around all the time.

Steve was serving Carla in the pub.

'Carla, can I ask you something?' Steve asked her

'Sure'

'Do you think Michelle would be happy if I propose…'

'OH MY GOD! Steve she would love it' Carla interrupted Steve

'Shhh. It's supposed to be a secret. I'm going to do it later tonight but I want the people most important to us around'

'Aww Steve it sounds romantic. Who you thinking of having there?' Carla wondered

'Well you, my mum, Amy, Sean and Lloyd. And I was going to have Ryan on skype so he can see it'

'I'll definitely be there. Shall I tell everyone to be here tonight?'

'Please Carla, that would be a great help. Tell them to be in the back room for 7:30, Chelle's out till 8'

Today was the most nerve racking day of his life, he might have been married before but never to Michelle. The love of his life. It had just turned 7:55 and everyone was gathered in the back room of the pub and Ryan was ready there on Skype.

Michelle came through the door and was shocked by the crowd of people that fronted her

'What's going on?' Michelle wondered

'Michelle Sinead Connor, the past year has been the best year ever. You have made me the happiest man to ever walk the cobbles. To make me the happiest man to ever exist would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs McDonald?' Steve asked confidently as he got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket.

Tears began to build in Michelle's eyes as the man she had fancied for years had proposed to her

'Yes! Yes I will!' Michelle shouted as she threw herself at Steve and they shared a passionate kiss

Liz coughed 'Amy's in the room you know!' Covering Amy's eyes

Steve placed the diamond engagement ring onto Michelle's finger.

'I love you so much Steve'

'Congratulations guys' Carla said giving her best friend the biggest hug ever.

'I'm so glad you are all here. It's just a shame that Ryan can't be here' Michelle said

'But he is' Steve said stepping to the side to show Michelle Ryan on the laptop

'Aww hey Ry'

'Congrats mum. Anyway I've got to go got a gig' Ryan said before disconnecting

'Typical Ryan' Carla giggled

'I just wish that Liam and Paul could be here' Michelle said thinking of her late brothers that had been taken from her.

'Well shall we get a bottle of champers?' Sean asked

The group of happy people walked through to the bar from the back room

'What's going on?' asked Tracy with a smug look on her face

'Steve's just proposed' Michelle replied showing Tracy her engagement ring

The smug look drained from Tracy's face and turned into a face of jealousy. Tracy was still jealous that she lost Steve to Michelle

'Oh nice'

Michelle was about to take a drink from her glass of champagne when a man from her past walked through the door.

'Sonny' Michelle said shocked that her ex-fiancé had just walked in

'Michelle. I am so sorry about what happened, can we try and forget about it and move on. I have been so miserable since we separated' Sonny pleaded walking up to the bar

'Sonny. I'm sorry…but I can't'

'Michelle please, I still love you'

'Sonny, I can't because I'm marrying Steve' Michelle said as Steve wrapped his arms around her waist

'The Steve that it took ages to ask you out. The Steve that cheated on you with that other girl'

'Excuse me mate. Me and Michelle have been the happiest we have ever been. You can't just walk in here and expect her to come running into your arms. She's moved on' Steve told the man that she lost Michelle to about 2 years ago

'I'm sorry Sonny, but I love Steve'

'Right…okay' Sonny said before walking out of the pub

'Thanks for that Steve. I don't know how he thought I could take him back after what he did'

'Its fine babe' Steve said giving Michelle a soft kiss on the lips

'Anyway. You and me need to celebrate getting engaged on our own' Steve said seductively before picking Michelle up and carrying her to the bedroom


	5. Could it get any worse

Steve and Michelle had been happily engaged for 3 months now. They had started to talk about their wedding plans, with the advantage of not having to pay for a wedding planner as Michelle was now one. They had narrowed the venue list down to 3 beautiful places located around Manchester. Later today Michelle was going to meet Steve at one of the venues. Michelle was waiting on her taxi from Street Cars.

'Hey Lloyd' Michelle said getting into her taxi which had finally arrived after 10 minutes of waiting

'Hey babe, where'd you want to go?' Lloyd asked his customer

'Going to the Midland Hotel please Lloyd. Me and Steve are looking at it for the wedding'

'Ooh nice. Let's go then'

Lloyd started to drive away for Coronation Street and began heading to the hotel in which Michelle wanted.

'So Chelle, who are your bridesmaids?' Lloyd asked trying to make conversation

'Well definitely Carla and I'm going to ask Amy'

'Aww she'll love that. Whose Steve's best man?' Lloyd wondered thinking that it should be him, with him being Steve's best friend

'What you mean he hasn't asked you yet?

'No'

'Oh that's right, I think he was going to ask Peter' Michelle joked with Lloyd but he was unaware of the joke

'Peter? As in Peter Barlow. Why would he do that?'

'Lloyd I'm messing with ya' Michelle giggled making Lloyd turn around and laugh at Michelle. Then suddenly the car they were both in went flying as a lorry drove into the side of it. The taxi was squashed on the left side where Michelle was sat. The scene of the accident remained silent for a few seconds until the sounds of shouting started from passing people.

'Someone call 999!' 'Are they alive?!' were some of the things being shouted

The sounds of sirens began to get louder as 2 ambulances suddenly stopped at the scene.

Lloyd had woken up, tried to get out the car but his leg was stuck. That was the only major injury not including the amount of bruises and minor cuts.

'Chelle. Chelle can you hear me?' Lloyd said

The firemen had final cut Lloyd free from the car, but poor Michelle was still stuck. Lloyd decided it would be good if he rang Steve

'Hiya mate, you need to come quick… No it's Michelle…There's been an accident and she's in really bad shape…HURRY UP!'

It took Steve about 10 minutes to get the scene.

'Lloyd! What happened?' Steve asked shocked at the sight he saw. His fiancé stuck in a crumpled up car

'A lorry sped into the side of the car'

Michelle had finally been freed from the car and was on a gurney being rolled to the ambulance.

'Can I go with you?' Steve asked the paramedic

'Only one of you'

'I'll go back to the street and let Liz and Carla know what's happened then we will meet you at the hospital'

At the hospital, Michelle had just been taken into surgery and Steve was left in the waiting room. His fiancé was in critical condition, not knowing if the love of his life would survive the horrific accident that had just occurred. Moments later Carla, Liz and Lloyd came running through the door

'Steve!' Carla shouted giving him a hug

'How is she?' Liz asked

'Ermm…I don't know. She's in surgery. They've not told me anything' Steve said with tears in his eyes

'Steve, she's going to be fine. She'll pull through. In fact, I know she will pull through, this is Chelle were talking about. She's the most stubborn person I know and there's no way that she will miss out on marrying you' Carla reassured Steve

'Thanks Carla'

'Are you Michelle Connor's family?' the doctor asked them

'Yeah' Liz replied

'How is she' asked Lloyd

'She has a broken right arm, crushed leg and a few broken ribs one of which punctured one of her lungs. They are the major injuries to her, but she does have many cuts and bruises which will heal over time. The surgery which she has just had has repaired her leg and sorted out her lung…'

'What does that mean? Will she be okay?' Steve worried

'Sir, she will be fine. She just needs to rest and heal over time. She is going to be in hospital for quite a while if I'm honest'

'Can I see her?' Steve asked

'Maybe just one of you for now'

'Go on. Tell her I love her' Carla said

Steve followed the doctor to Michelle's room leaving Carla, Liz and Lloyd in the waiting room. Steve walked into her room and was shocked by how many wires and pipes were going into her

'I'll leave you to it' the doctor said leaving Steve alone with Michelle

Steve took a seat next to his fiancés bed

'Hey babe, it's me. I want you to know that I am going to be here every day waiting for you to wake up. I know you can pull through this and you'll wake up with a smile on your face' Steve said with tears building up in his eyes

'Oh and Carla said she loves you'

'Sorry to interrupt I'm Doctor Natalie Marsh, we've got the results to Miss Connors blood tests. Everything looks fine with them but it does turn out that she is pregnant. I don't know if you know or not but the babies are perfectly fine' The doctor informed Steve

'Oh…thanks' The doctor left the room

'Did you hear that babe. You've got to wake up and you need to get better for the babies that were going to have'

'Babies...?' Carla said walking into the room

'Err yeah turns out that Chelle's pregnant'


	6. A Lot Of Good News

'Did you not know?' Carla asked

'No, didn't have a clue. But to be honest I don't think Chelle knows, I need to be the one to tell her when she comes round'

'Good, can I stay here with you?'

'Yea sure'

Over the next few days, Carla had visited Michelle every day and the hospital had set up a bed next to Michelle's for Steve to sleep in.

Carla had turned up at the same time she always did and sat hand in hand with Michelle

'Hey darling, I need you to wake up. Please. If you can hear me squeeze my hand' Carla waited a few seconds but nothing happened, and she started to cry like every other time. But then suddenly something happened. She felt Michelle gently squeeze her hand.

'Steve!' Carla shouted waking him up

'What? What's happening?' Steve rushed over to Michelle's bed side and saw her eyes start to flutter open

'Carla, go and get a doctor' Carla go up and went to find the doctor leaving Steve to comfort a confused Chelle

'Hey babe, it's okay. You're in the hospital, you were in an accident but you're going to be perfectly fine' Steve told her and kissed her forehead

Carla re-entered the room with the doctor that had been treating Michelle.

'Finally decided to wake up then?' Carla joked

'I'm just going to do a few tests to make sure everything is okay' The Doctor told them

A few hours later and Michelle was fully awake and was sat up in the bed

'How long was I out for?' Michelle asked Steve

'A good week and a half' Steve told her

'What happened anyway?

'You were coming to meet me, and you were in Lloyd's taxi and a lorry crashed into the side of the car' Carla told her

'How's Lloyd?'

'Oh, he's okay. Just a broken leg. He got out lucky compared to you'

'And me?' Michelle asked

'You've got a broken right arm, crushed leg and a few broken ribs and one of them punctured your lung' Carla told her

'And there is something else that I need to tell you. When they were running tests on you when you first got admitted, they found that you are pregnant' Steve told her not knowing how she would react.

'Oh my god! Really?' Michelle asked, with a huge smile on her face

'Yea. I wanted to be the one to tell you because I didn't know how you would react'

'I'm so happy and excited. I'm having a baby with the man I love' Michelle leaned over for a kiss

Doctor Marsh re-entered the room with the results.

'I am happy to tell you that you can go home tonight'

'Oh that's great news' Carla said

'You do need to take it easy for a few days and will probably need help with getting up and downstairs'

'That's what I'm here for' Steve interrupted

'I be back a bit later for you to sign the forms'

'Thank you' Michelle said.

Later that day Steve helped Michelle through the doors of The Rovers Return to be greeted by Liz, Amy, Carla, Nick and all their other close friends.

'Were so glad you're okay Michelle' Liz said

'Mummy Michelle!' Amy shouted running over giving Michelle a hug

'Hiya babe' Michelle said to her.

'Are you okay?' Amy said starting to cry

'Yes darling I'm fine. I just want to go and sit down in the back' Steve took Michelle into the back room followed my Amy

Michelle sat of the sofa and put her leg up on the chair for comfort. Amy came and snuggled into her side.

'I'm going to be just fine babe' Michelle told Amy 'And me and your dad have some good news'

'What?' Amy wondered

'Well you're going to have a beautiful brother or sister soon' Michelle said putting her hands on her stomach

'YAY!' Amy screamed

'Are you excited then?' Steve asked

'Yea! Can I play dolls with her when she comes?'

'Babe it might be a boy' Michelle told her

'It won't be a boy. Boys are smelly' Amy said making Steve and Michelle laugh

The next few weeks were hard for Michelle, she couldn't get around on her own and she couldn't work. It was driving her crazy, the only thing that kept her going was the fact that later in the month they were finding out the sex of their baby

'Steve! Come on we need to go!' Michelle shouted up the stairs in the pub

'Chelle I'm coming. Just need to get my jacket!'

Steve came running down the stairs with his jacket in his hand. 'Are you ready then?' He asked

'I've been ready for ages, been waiting for you'

The pair of them left the pub and got into Steve's car. The journey was quiet until Steve spoke

'Do you want a girl or a boy?'

'Either as long as it's healthy'

'Me too' Steve said unconvincingly.

'You liar. You want a boy don't you? So you can play football with him, so you're not outnumbered'

'That's so…true' Steve laughed

They finally reached the doctors and they went over to the reception

'Hi, I'm here for my baby scan' Michelle said checking in

'Name?'

'Michelle Connor'

'Just take a seat and the doctor will be out soon'

Steve and Michelle sat down in the waiting area

'So when we get married, are you going to change your name to Michelle McDonald?' Steve asked

'No' Michelle replied bluntly

'Why?'

'No offense Steve but Michelle McDonald, it sounds like something out of a book. But how about you become Steve Connor' Michelle laughed

'You're supposed to take my name'

'How about Michelle Connor-McDonald? Is that good enough?'

'I suppose so' Steve said giving Michelle a kiss

'Michelle Connor. Would you like to follow me?'

The pair got up and followed the doctor into their room. Michelle got up onto the bed and Steve sat beside her and held her hand

'Right I'm going to put the gel on, and it will be cold'

The doctor moved the piece of equipment around Michelle's stomach to find the baby

'Is everything okay?' Steve asked

'Well it depends on how you feel about having twins?' The doctor smiled and she told the new parents


	7. Having To Plan It All

**Thank you for the reviews. Please can you suggest this fanfiction to other people, the more reviews the more I will write. Aby x**

'Oh my god, are you being serious?' asked Michelle

'Yep, would you like to see?' asked the doctor. Michelle nodded so the doctor turned the screen and showed the pair.

'That's amazing' Steve said giving Michelle a kiss

'Would you like a copy printing out?'

'Yes please' Steve replied

'How many?'

'4 please if that's okay' Michelle said

'Yes that's fine' The doctor left the room to collect the prints outs leaving Steve and Michelle to themselves

Michelle's face went from a huge smile to a straight face

'What's up babe?'

'How are we all going to fit into the pub? It's only 3 bedrooms, we will need 4'

'Well we can cross that bridge closer to the time. Let's just celebrate that you are going to bring 2 beautiful babies into this world'

Michelle smiled, and leaned her head onto Steve's shoulder.

'Babe, when are we going to tell your mum that I'm pregnant?' Michelle asked

'We should tell her when we get home'

'Okay'

An hour later the couple had returned to the pub, thankfully it was quiet so they had chance to tell Liz their news whilst Sean covered the bar

'Mum, we've got something to tell you' Steve said

'Go on'

'Michelle is pregnant, and we found out today that we are having twins' Steve said pulling Michelle into side not knowing what his mother's reaction would be

Liz just sat there and smiled

'Mum…what do you think?'

'It's just a shock. You've not been together that long'

'What does that matter? We love each other and we are going to bring these babies into this world with or without your blessing' Michelle told Liz

'Mum you were more excited when you found out that I was having Amy with Tracy. At least this time I'm with a woman I actually love and would do anything for'

'I know Steve. As long as you are happy'

'I am mum'

Liz left the room and went to help Sean serve the punters that came into the pub. Steve and Michelle were left in the back room, so they thought now was that best time to discuss the things they need for the babies

'Steve babe, when are we going to have time to get everything for the babies with you working two jobs?' Michelle worried

'Chelle…calm down. We will find the time. The babies are not due for another 5 months'

'I know, I'm just worried that we won't get everything in time. And where are we going to put them? There's not enough room here?'

'Babe, I've told you. I will sort out living arrangements and we will get everything in time' Steve reassures his fiancé 'Anyway, we need to be planning our wedding' Steve said sitting closer to Michelle on the sofa

'Yeah, I suppose so. Do you want to get married before or after the babies are here?'

'Well we've already set the date, so it you'll have to find a dress that will fit you and our two babies in.'

'I'm going to look like a whale though'

'No you're not. You're going to look beautiful in whatever you wear. And you'll look even more beautiful because you will be with our babies.'

'Okay then' Michelle said getting comfortable on the couch and Steve put his arm around her

'I think we need to discuss names the these two' Steve said putting his hand on Michelle's slowly growing stomach

'I've been thinking about that. Would it be okay if we name one Liam if it's a boy? Ya know after my brother?' Michelle wondered

'I think that's a great idea. He will love that. For a girl, what about Katie?'

'Any particular reason why Katie? I do like it l though'

'After my sister' Steve said thinking he had mentioned her before

'You have a sister? You've never mentioned her before' Michelle said looking up at Steve

'Oh I thought I had. Well she died not long after being born. And to be honest I think my mum will like it too. Anyway, why did you ask for 4 sonogram photos?'

'Me and you. I want to send one to my mum to tell her. And I was thinking your mum, maybe it will make her happier about it'

'That's a good idea. I'll go and give it her now'

Steve got up and went into the pub and found his mum talking to Deidre and Tracy

'Mum, I was wondering if you would like this?' Steve said giving her an envelope with the photo inside

'What is it?' Liz said opening it

'Have a look'

Liz had managed to open the envelope and took out the sonogram

'Aww… Steve they are so cute. Are you sure you want me to have one?'

'Of course mum'

'Go on then. What is it?' Tracy said interrupting the lovely mother-son moment

'It's a sonogram of Steve and Michelle's babies'

'What Michelle's pregnant?' Deidre asked

'Yeah. And were really happy about it' Steve said

'You got that dog pregnant?' Tracy said laughing

'TRACY, Michelle is not a dog! She is the love of my life and yes I did. What's it got to do with you whether or not we have a baby?' Steve shouted not knowing that Michelle was slowly walking through 'I am having a baby with the woman of my dreams, and it's going to make us a proper family. If you don't like it Tracy then leave, but don't you EVER call my fiancé a dog again or I'll personally throw you out of this pub'

'She called me a dog?' Michelle said

'Are you surprised?' Tracy laughed

'Tracy, shut up' Deidre told her

'Tracy keep your spiteful nose out of other people's business. What's it got to do with you whether or not me and Steve have a oww…arr Steve somethings wrong' Michelle said putting her hands on her stomach and falling onto the floor in pain

'Chelle. Baby. What's wrong? Is it the babies?' Steve said rushing over to Michelle and holding her on the floor

'Steve take her to the back room' Liz told him

Steve picked up Michelle and took her through to the back and lay her down on the couch

'Chelle hun. Just breathe'

'Steve, I'm scared' Michelle said crying

'It's going to be okay. Just breathe. How's the pain?'

'A lot better. Thank you baby'

Steve sat behind Michelle, letting her lean on him and putting his hands around her and placed them on her stomach. They both slowly drifted off to sleep and spent the night together in each other's arms.


	8. Perfect Day Ruined

**Thank you for the reviews, but as I have said before. The more reviews and reads I get the longer I will make this story. Aby x**

A week later, Steve and Michelle were planning their wedding.

'So which venue did you like best for the wedding?' Steve asked

'I don't know. I never got to see the last one did I?'

'I want you to choose the venue. So you can pick out of the two that you have seen'

'Aww thanks babe.' Michelle looked at the two venue booklets 'I think we should have this one' she said pointing at the booklet for the Novotel Hotel

'It's perfect'

'Planning this wedding is easier than I thought. Just still worried that I won't get a dress that will fit'

'You are going to find a dress that will fit. I promise' Steve said holding Michelle's hands

'I suppose so. Me and Carla are going tomorrow to find the dress'

'Are you going to ask her to be your maid of honour then?'

'Yeah I am. What song are we having for our first dance?'

'Don't worry about that. I've sorted that'

'Steve what songs have you chose?'

'I'm not telling you. But you will love it'

Steve and Michelle continued to plan the minor things for their big day. Later on in the day, Steve was working behind the bar and Michelle was sitting with Carla and Kate in one of the booths

'So how's the wedding planning going?' Kate asked

'Yea its going well. On that note, Carla will you come with me tomorrow to find a dress?'

'Ooh yea sure'

The following day Michelle are Carla were at a bridal store, and Michelle had found a dress that she loved

'What do you think Car?' Michelle asked spinning round

'It's beautiful, but will it fit in another month?'

'Well the woman said that I can come back a few days before and they can alter it to fit'

'That's handy then' Carla said sipping on the champagne

'Anyway. Carla will you, being my best friend, be my maid of honour?'

'Are you being serious?' She said getting excited

'Well, who else would I have?'

'I don't know. And yes I would love to be' Carla said jumping up and hugging Michelle

'Right then. Let's go and buy this dress'

Michelle got back changed into her maternity clothes and Carla carried the wedding dress over to the till.

'That will be £450 for the dress and £30 for the alterations later on'

Michelle went to get out her purse when Carla stopped her

'I'm getting this babe'

'Carla you don't have to'

'After everything you've been through this year, I think you deserve something that you will love. So let me buy your dress for you'

'I have the best best friend in the world. What would I do without you?' Chelle gave Carla hug.

It took Steve and Michelle the next month to organise everything for the wedding from table cloths to music to the guest list. It was the morning of the wedding and Michelle was getting ready at Carla's and Steve was at the pub

Over at Carla's, Helen and Barry had just arrived from Ireland.

'So Michelle, are you excited for your big day?' Barry said in his strong Irish accent

'Definitely am'

'Are you sure you want to do this whilst your pregnant?' Helen asked

'Mum, I'm doing this the way we want to do it'

Then there was a knock at the door. Carla went to open it and let Amy in who needed to get her bridesmaid dress on

'Oh Amy you look gorgeous in that dress' Carla said as Amy came out the bathroom with her dress on

'Kim K has nothing on me' Amy said making the other people laugh

'She hasn't babe' Michelle said

'Come on Chelle, time to get you into your dress' Carla said pulling Michelle into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Michelle, Carla, Amy, Barry and Helen were on their way to the hotel.

Steve was stood at the front with Lloyd next to him.

'What if she changed her mind?' Steve worried

'Steve! She will be here. You know Michelle she's always running late…see told you' Lloyd said as 'Chasing Cars' began to play as Michelle appeared at the end of the aisle. She was wearing a full length strapless white dress, with diamonds on the body area. She was linking arms with her dad, following Carla and Amy down the aisle.

'You look sexy' Steve said when Michelle joined him at the front

'Not looking so bad yourself' Michelle winked

They got through all the boring parts and it was time for Steve to say his vow

'Michelle Connor, you have made me the happiest man ever. You know me better than anyone else alive and you still manage to love me even with all my luggage. And in 2 months when you bring our two babies into this world, they will finally make us a proper family. I love you more than anything, and I want you to know that I will always love, no matter what happens' Steve said his vow then placed the silver ring onto Michelle's finger

'Now you Michelle' said the priest

'Steve, I have waited 4 years for this day and now we are finally here. You are the only person who can make me laugh when I'm at my lowest. I have never had anyone care about me the…' Michelle started until she got a sharp pain in her stomach

'Are you okay?' Steve whispered

'Yes fine. Where was I? You treat me better than anyone else ever has. You fought for us even when your mum…Arggh!' Michelle collapsed onto the floor as the pain in her stomach got worse

'Michelle!' Steve fell to the floor to support his not yet wife.

Carla and Helen came running over to help them, whilst Barry and Nick got everyone out of the hotel

'Just breathe babe. Just breathe' Steve started to cry

'I'll phone an ambulance' Carla said

'Ambulance…a woman's collapsed…she's 7 months pregnant…Novotel hotel…please hurry'


	9. How Could It All Go Wrong?

'It's going to be alright. Just breathe' Steve kept saying to Michelle

'I think…the babies…are coming' Michelle said between pants

Then 2 paramedics came running through the hotel, to treat Michelle

'What happened?' One of the paramedics said

'We were about to get married, the she collapsed in pain. She thinks the babies are coming' Steve told them

'How far along is she?' the other paramedic said

'7 months' Carla said

'It too early…they can't come' Michelle cried

'It's alright. Going to get you to the hospital'

The 2 paramedics put Michelle onto the gurney and wheeled her to the ambulance. Steve stayed by her side holding her hand the whole time, Carla and Helen got into Carla's car and followed them to the hospital. Michelle was taken straight into the maternity ward, ready to give birth.

'Right Michelle, you need to push' The doctor told her

'I can't'

It took Michelle half an hour to give birth to both of her children. Unlike when she gave birth to Ryan, the babies were taken straight to intensive care.

'Steve what's happening?' Michelle worried

'There going to be fine. I promise' Steve hugged her

'As your babies were born 2 months prematurely, they are struggling to breathe. Honestly I think that they will be perfectly fine, they are both strong so they will both pull though.' The doctor said as she entered the room

Michelle just cried and cried.

'When can we see them?' Steve asked

'We'll sort Michelle out then you can see them'

After Michelle had been sorted out, Steve wheeled her in a wheel chair to see their babies. When they entered ICU, they both started to cry. Seeing their two children in their little pods, with wires and pipes attached to them. They were both tiny. One in a little pink onesie and one in a little blue onesie.

'The doctor said they will need to do their birth certificates in a bit' Steve said

No reply from Michelle

'Can't believe we didn't manage to get married' Steve said

Still no reply

'Shall I go and get Carla and Helen?' Steve asked

Nothing from Michelle

'Babe, look at me' Michelle looked at him with tears streaming down her face 'They are both going to be fine. They've got you as a mother, they will pull though this. I promise'

'How do you know?'

'Because, they will both have the stubborn gene from you. They will both be running round before you know it'

Michelle smiled at Steve 'Do you want to go and get Carla and your mum?'

Michelle nodded

Steve walked into the waiting room to find the women.

'How are they Steve' Helen asked

'How's Chelle?' Carla asked

'They're both in ICU, but it's not looking good. The doctor told me the truth whilst Michelle was being cleaned up. They told me to tell Michelle positive things' Steve told them

'Okay…'Helen said

'Can we come and see them?' Carla asked

'Yes come on'

Steve, Carla and Helen entered the room and walked over to the babies.

'What are they called?' Helen asked

'Liam Paul McDonald and Katie Michelle McDonald' Michelle told them

'Aww…that's really cute Chelle. Liam and Paul would be blessed' Carla told them

'I think this little one looks like Steve' Helen said standing next to baby Liam

'Hopefully he will grow out of it' Carla joked

'So what's going to happen with the wedding?' Helen asked

'I've been thinking about that' Steve said

'Go on' Michelle said

'Well I was thinking that maybe we could get married here, soon. With just close family there. What do you think?'

'Why can't we wait until these two are out of here?' Michelle asked

'There's something I have to tell you babe. Whilst you were getting cleaned up, the doctor told me that it's not looking good.' Steve told her gently

'What?' Michelle cried

'I'm so sorry hun' Carla cried

Steve and Michelle spent the rest of the day in ICU with their babies. Carla and Helen had gone home to fill everybody in. The hospital had set up a bed in the room so that Steve and Michelle could sleep with their children just in case something had happened.

'Steve' Michelle whispered 'Steve'

'What? Has something happened?' Steve worried

'No I was thinking about what you said. I would love to get married here with'

'Yeah, well I'll sort it out tomorrow if you want'

Michelle nodded then snuggled into Steve side, just looking at Liam and Katie

Steve spent the next day organising this wedding. He found a priest, and told their closest friends and family about it. He wanted to keep it quiet so he only invited Helen, Barry, Liz, Carla, Nick, Lloyd and Sean. Michelle spent the day with Liam and Katie, she didn't want to leave them just in case things took a turn for the worse. Finally, it was the big day, well second big day and everybody had got to the room.

They skipped the boring bit once again and got to the vows

'Steve' The priest said

'Michelle, I don't need to tell you how much I love you because you already know. Nobody has even looked at me the way you do and I hope that never ends. And no matter what happens I will always be stood by your side, supporting you every step of the way'

'Michelle'

'Steve, you are the only person I want to be with. Nobody I have ever been with can be compared to you. I can't wait to be a proper family; me, you, Amy, Liam and Katie. I am going to love you till the day I die Steve McDonald'

They exchanged rings

'You may now kiss the bride'

Steve leant in and they shared a passionate kiss.

'Congrats guys, but I need to get off. We've left Sarah on her own behind the bar' Sean said before leaving with Liz, Nick, Carla and Lloyd

'Welcome to the family Steve' Barry said

'Thanks Barry'

'Anyway love. We're going to stay here for a bit then we need to get off. Our flight leaves at 5' Helen told them

'Do you have to go?' Michelle asked

'I'm sorry darling' Helen said

'How am I going to cope? Michelle cried

'Come here sweetheart. You've just gained the most wonderful husband, who will stand by your side through everything. And if anything, and I mean anything, happens give us a call and we will be on the next flight over' Barry said comforting his daughter.

'Okay dad'

Barry and Helen had just left the hospital leaving Steve and Michelle with their children. They were finally now allowed touch their babies, but not allowed to take them out their pods.

'Steve! Steve come here! Somethings not right!' Michelle cried as she was touching her little boys hand

'What!' He's just gone really cold!'

'I'll get a doctor' Steve shouted running out the room to find a doctor

The doctor told them to leave the room, whilst a group of doctors a came rushing into the room. After a few minutes the doctor came out the room

'Is he okay?' Michelle worried


	10. Worst Day Of My Life

'I'm so sorry…there was nothing we could do' The doctor told them. When Michelle heard the news she fell into a complete mess on the floor. Both Steve and Michelle had floods of tears streaming down their faces

'Wh…why? What ha…happened?' Steve cried

'Because he was so premature his lungs weren't fully formed and so they collapsed. I'm so sorry for your loss, would you like to take care of arrangements for him?'

'NO! I want to do them' Michelle screamed

Steve and Michelle re-entered ICU, Michelle walked over and picked up her baby boy. She just continued to cry.

'Steve…will you ring my mum and dad?' Michelle asked through tears

'Yea. Sure. Anyone else?'

'Ermm…just Carla and Liz for now. Please babe' Michelle cried

Steve left the room to ring Michelle's parents

'Hi Barry…no I'm not okay…its Liam…he's gone…come back please…see you in a bit' Steve told Barry on the phone.

Within a few minutes Helen and Barry came running into the room to see Michelle in Steve's arms both crying.

'What happened?' Helen asked starting to tear up

'His lungs collapsed because he was so premature'

'I'm so sorry darling' Barry said as they both walked over to the grieving couple and embracing them

The next few days were the hardest for the couple. Helen and Barry hadn't left their side so no-one back in weatherfield had not heard the news. In the Rovers, Liz and Sean had set up the bar for the couple coming home. They had put up 'congratulations' banners and had set up a buffet.

'They should be back in a few minutes' Liz shouted through the pub

'Ooo I'm excited to see the babies' Sean said

'Me too' Kate agreed

The pub doors opened to reveal Michelle and Steve with only one baby. As they walked into the pub, everybody shouted congratulations. Michelle froze like a statue, then she broke down and ran into the back room followed by Carla, who wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend.

'Chelle, babe. What's up?' Carla asked comforting Michelle in the back room.

'It's Liam. He didn't make it. He died a few days ago'

'Oh Chelle, we didn't know. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?'

'Will you get everybody out of the pub. I want to be closed for the day' Michelle cried

'I'll go and ask everyone to leave then I'll be straight back'

Meanwhile in the pub…

'Steve what's happened?' Liz asked

'We lost one of the babies. He was born too early and his lungs collapsed' Steve cried

Liz gave her son a hug, then Carla walked in

'Excuse me everyone. Michelle would like you all to leave the pub, she wants the pub closed due to recent events' Carla announced

'What's happened?' Kate asked

'We lost one of the babies' Steve said before joining Michelle in the back room with their other child.

Liz got everyone out the pub and locked the doors. She turned off the lights and went into the back room

'What am I going to do Steve?' Michelle cried

'We will get through this. I promise' Steve hugged her

'But how?'

'You've got this one to look after' Liz said gently pointing at Katie

'Yeah' Michelle agreed.

'Right I've got to go. Where's your mum and dad staying?' Carla asked

'I don't know' Chelle said

'They can stay at mine. And if you need anything, or need to talk. I'm open 24/7, just call me' Carla said kissing Michelle's head then leaving

'Do you want me to leave you alone?' Liz asked

'No it's fine' Steve said

'I can't do this' Michelle said before giving Katie to Steve and leaving the pub.

Michelle left the pub and ran into the back alley. She broke down in tears. She spent the whole night walking around the streets, wondering what she has ever done to deserve this. It had got to 3am and Steve was worried about his wife. Steve picked up his phone and rang the one person who might know where she is.

'Hi Carla, is Michelle at yours...oh okay…she walked out just after you left…I know it was…well if you hear anything will you let me know…thanks'

Michelle was walking down the cobbles and finally reached the end. She found a bench and sat on it. By this time she was really tired and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. The following morning Sean was on his way to the Rovers when he stumbled onto one of his closest friends.

'Michelle…Michelle wake up' Sean said trying to wake her up

'Wh…what?' Michelle stuttered

'You're freezing. Have you been out here all night?' Sean asked giving her his jacket

Michelle just nodded

'Why?'

'I couldn't cope with being there'

'Oh babe. Steve must be so worried about you. Come on let me take you back'

'No not yet! I need to talk to someone'

'You know you can speak to me'

'I don't know what I've ever done to deserve this. I've tried my best with Ryan and Amy, how could this happen Sean?' Michelle cried

'It's just one of them things'

'But why me?'

'I know how you feel. Remember Violet, when she was pregnant. She told everyone that the baby was Jamie's, but he was mine' Sean revelled a secret that he had told no one. 'Back at the pub you have a baby girl, who needs her mummy. Why don't you come back with me eh? Steve needs you and so does that baby'

Sean stood up and walked slowly with Michelle to the pub. They entered the pub and Liz and Steve were stood there.

'I found this one. Asleep on the bench at the end of the cobbles' Sean said

'Michelle…babe, why?'

'I couldn't handle being there'

'aww come here' Steve said giving her a hug

'I'm so sorry Steve.' Michelle cried

'It's okay'

Liz had given Steve and Michelle the day off so they could grieve properly. So Steve and Michelle took Katie out for a walk to try to calm her down.

'Steve we need to sort out a funeral for Liam' Michelle said pushing Katie

'I know we do. But it just all seems so final when we do'

'I think we should start organising it tonight' Michelle suggested

'Yeah. Me too. But I don't want it too big'

'Me neither'

The couple continued to push Katie down the cobbles in hope to get her to sleep. They had managed to think of some ideas for the funeral, but not knowing what kind of little boy he would be they found it hard.

'Who are Katie's godparents?' Steve asked

'Well I was thinking Sean for godfather and Carla for godmother' Michelle suggested

'That's sounds perfect' Steve said giving Michelle as kiss


	11. To Liam

**Sorry I've not uploaded in a while. Had revision and college things to sort out. Should be back updating regularly now. Aby x**

Later that day Michelle was on the phone to Carla

'Hey hun, can you come round the pub in a bit?' Michelle asked

'Is there something wrong?' Carla worried

'No. I just want to ask you something?'

'Okay then. I can be round about 7'

'See ya later then' Michelle hung up

'Alright babe?' Steve asked

'Yeah, Carla's coming round about 7 so we can ask her to be godmother'

'Sounds good. Shall we ask Sean now? With it being quiet in the pub'

'Go on then'

Steve and Michelle walked hand-in-hand into the pub

'Sean. Can I have a word please?' Steve said sternly

'Let me just finish serving Anna' Sean said worrying

Sean handed a glass of wine and a pint to Anna before walking over to Steve and Michelle nervously.

'Can I just say that if you're going to fire me then it's a big mistake. I love this job and love working with you two. Its aright laugh…' Sean started

'Sean were not firing you' Michelle laughed

'Oh, that's good'

'Sean we want you to be Katie's godfather' Steve told him 'What do you think?'

'Me? But why me?' Sean asked

'You're the one that managed to talk me back here this morning. You are the reason that I am coping with the loss of Liam. And I know if anything happens to me and Steve, god forbid, you would do a great job with her' Michelle told him

'Steve, Michelle I would love to' Sean said giving Michelle a hug and shaking Steve's hand 'Who's her godmother?'

'Were going to ask Carla. But don't say anything if you see her' Michelle said

The rest of the day was fairly quiet in the pub and Sean and Sarah were working behind the bar, allowing Steve and Michelle to have some time together with Katie. They decided to take her for a walk down the red rec and to the precinct. They managed to get back to the pub for 7:15 and as they walked in they noticed Carla stood by the bar

'Where've you been? You said 7' Carla joked

'Sorry. We got a bit distracted. We went for a walk' Steve said pushing Katie in her pram through to the back room

'So what did you want to ask me?'

'Jeez! Give me a minute' Michelle laughed

'Sorry'

'Right Carla Connor, me and Steve would live you know if you will be Katie's godmother?' Michelle asked

'Depending on who the godfather is'

'It's Sean'

'I can do that then' Carla said giving Michelle a really big hug

'Thanks. So its yours and Sean's duty to give Katie the best life if anything happens to me and Steve, touch wood' Chelle said tapping the wooden picture frame

'She is going to have the best life anyway. She has got you and Steve as parents, and ME as a godmother!' Carla said

'Thanks Car. Right well I've got to go…me and Steve are. Doesn't matter' Michelle said stopping what she was going to say

'Doing what?' Carla wondered

'It doesn't matter' Michelle said tearing up

'Chelle, I know you. There is something up'

'We're going to start planning Liam's funeral' Chelle revealed

'Oh. Well do you want me to come with you?'

'No its okay'

'Well if you need anything, and I mean anything. Even if you want me to take Katie for a bit, then just give me a call' Carla comforted her best friend

'Thanks babe' Michelle said before walking off into the back room to find her husband

She sat down at the table, and rested her head in her hands. Steve walked in from putting Katie down for a nap in her room.

'Are you sure you want to do this now?' Steve asked his wife

'Yeah, we need to. For Liam' Michelle said lifting her head, revealing her tear filled eyes

'Okay, well we will take it slow' Steve said putting his hands on hers

Michelle nodded. The couple spent the next few hours planning their son's funeral. They had organised for his body to be cremated tomorrow, but they were not going to scatter his ashes. They were going to keep them in their bedroom. They didn't want lots of people there so they had got a list of people; Liz, Helen, Barry, Carla, Sean, Lloyd. They were going to ask Anna to look at Katie.

'At least it's all sorted now babe' Steve said

'But it all seems so final'

'I know' Steve whispered 'He can be happy now'

'I suppose so'

The following week, it was Liam's funeral. Michelle had just got back from dropping Katie off with Anna. She got back to the pub and went straight upstairs to get changed from her tracksuit to her short black dress.

'You ready Chelle?' Steve asked

'Yeah' The couple walked into the pub to meet the rest of the guests.

'Are you two okay?' Carla asked

'Yeah' Michelle said

'Right let's go and get it over with' Steve said

'Hang on. I've forgot something' Michelle shouted 'I'll meet you outside'

Michelle walked back into the backroom and took out a box from the table. She opened the box, and took out a picture. A picture of Steve with his hands wrapped around Michelle with his hands on her stomach, from when she was pregnant. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked at the picture.

'She's taking a while isn't she?' Sean asked outside

'I'll go and see where she is' Steve said

'No, I'll go' Carla said walking back into the pub

'Chelle…Hun' Carla called. She walked into the back room to see Michelle crying her eyes out

'Oh Chelle. Come here' Carla said giving her best friend a hug 'What's wrong?'

Michelle handed the picture to Carla 'I don't know how I'm going to cope. I just want my son'

'Michelle. You and Steve are going to be able to cope just fine. You've got another beautiful little baby that you need to look after'

'But I'm supposed to have 2 babies'

'I know hun. And I know that there is nothing that I can do that will bring him back, but if you miss today then you will regret it for the rest of your life. Let's go and sort out your make-up' Carla said wiping the mascara stains from Michelle's face

Carla and Michelle joined everybody outside

'You okay babe?' Steve asked

'Yeah. I just wanted to go and get this' She said handing Steve the picture 'I want it to go in the coffin'

'Of course it can' Steve gave his wife a hug

The group of people made their way to the church ready for the funeral. Everybody but Steve made their way into the church. Once everybody had sat down, the music started playing and Steve walked down the aisle holding a little coffin. He placed it down at the front and went to sit next to Michelle. As the vicar was about to start talking the doors to the church opened. Everyone turned around to see Ryan walking down

'I haven't missed it have I mum?' He whispered when he reached his mum

'What are you doing here?' Michelle questioned

'Grandma told me what had happened, and I wanted to be here for you'

'Thank you'

The funeral started again.

'And now a poem from Liam's godmother'

Carla got up and walked to the front and read out a poem which she thought was lovely:

 _Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there.  
I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there.  
I did not die_

When she had finished Carla looked at Michelle who had tears streaming down her face. All she wanted to do was make her best friend proud. The rest of the funeral went passed, Michelle couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She looked at Steve who also has tears streaming down his face, she had never seen him so vulnerable so she grabbed hold of his hand. He lifted her hand and gave her hand a kiss. Once the funeral had finished, they all went back to the pub and had a quiet night in. Liz had closed the pub for the night in respect for Liam.

Back at the pub, Liz had poured everyone a drink and they all sat around one of the booths

'I'm so glad it went well today' Sean said

'Me too' Barry agreed

'Excuse me guys, I would like to say something' Steve stood up 'Today we said goodbye to Liam. I can say it was a hard day for me but especially for Chelle. I just wanted to say that I am going to be here for you all the time babe, if you need to talk or just to cry then I'll be there. I am going to try my hardest to be the best husband to you and the best father to Katie' Steve said looking at Chelle, who was once again tearing up 'To Liam'

'To Liam' Everybody said in sync

'Thank you babe' Michelle said

They spent the rest of the night listening to each other share stories from their past.


	12. Katie's Birthday

**Sorry this is only a short chapter, but I've had a bit of a hard time recently. I should be back uploading regularly soon. If you have any ideas for a storyline then leave them in the reviews, I have some ideas. Aby x**

The next year had been looking up for the McDonald family. Michelle had visited Liam's grave at least once a month. It was coming up to Katie's first birthday and the anniversary of Liam's death. Steve wanted to have party for Katie's birthday, Michelle however didn't. After a long debate they agreed that they would have a get together with just close friends.

Carla, Kate, Aiden, Johnny and Sean were all at Carla's house where they were having the celebration. Michelle's parents Helen and Barry couldn't come because Barry had just broken his leg and wasn't up for flying over. They were all waiting on Chelle, Steve, Amy and Katie to get there. A few moments the small family walked through the door.

'Happy Birthday Katie!' Kate shouted running over and picking up the birthday girl. She carried her over to the pile of presents which had been formed in Carla's living room

'Shall we open some presents?' Michelle asked in a silly voice

She sat down on the floor and put Katie between her legs letting her sit up against her. Steve sat on the couch just behind Michelle. Everyone else sat and stood around. Michelle helped her daughter open the presents, Katie had been given loads. An hour later and all the presents had been opened, she had been given; some teddies, musical toys, and a little play house by Carla.

'Someone's lucky aren't they?' Sean said crouching in front of Katie, before stealing her and siting on the couch with the little girl bouncing her on his knee

'Chelle, have you got a minute?' Carla asked

'Yes sure. What's up?'

'Come with me' Carla said dragging Michelle into the kitchen

'I know how hard the past year has been for you, so being your best friend and Katie's godmother. I bought you this' She said handing Michelle a small wrapped up box

'You do know my birthday is ages away' Michelle laughed. She unwrapped the box, and opened it to see a silver locket.

'Aww Carla, its beautiful'

'Open it'

As she opened it she saw a picture of Katie and on the other side there was a picture of Liam just after he was born.

'Carla. I love it. Thank you so much' Michelle said tearing up

'I just thought you deserved something'

The two of them shared a hug, until they were interrupted by Steve coming in

'Carla, do you have any candles for the cake…Chelle are you okay?' He asked his wife, after seeing the tears in her eyes

'Yeah. I'm good' She said breaking off the hug

'Are you sure?'

'Carla, bought my this' She said handing Steve the locket. He opened the locket to see two pictures of his beautiful children.

Michelle looked at Steve to see tears start to form in his eyes 'You okay babe?'

'Yea, just miss him so much'

'Me too' Michelle walked over to Steve and gave him a hug

'I'll leave you two to it' Carla said leaving the room with the candles


	13. Kidnapping The Wrong Person

'Steve!' Liz shouted up the stairs 'I need some help setting up the bar'

'I'll be down in a minute' Steve groaned

'Well make sure it's an actual minute'

A minute later Steve walked down the stairs and into the bar to find his mum unpacking a box of bottled orange juice and putting them into the fridge.

'Right what needs doing?' Steve asked

'You can be sorting out the money. It's over by the till'

'Okay'

Steve was busy putting the money into the separate compartments when Liz broke the silence.

'Steve, I'm just wondering. Is Michelle doing okay?'

'Yeah. I think so. Why?'

'No I was just asking after everything that has been going on'

'Well yeah I think she's fine'

The gate to the backyard had slowly opened. Revealing Tony stood there. He had been told by Liz to stay away after he tried to buy Steve out the pub. He hadn't been back to the pub since then which had been over 2 years ago. But he finally though that it was his time to get revenge for Liz tricking him into selling his share of the pub. Nothing had changed in the daily routine, it was currently the time that Michelle would be taking Amy to school, leaving just Steve and Liz in the pub.

He slowly walked in through the backdoor and quietly made his way to the door near the pub, so he could hear what the mother and son were talking about.

'I was planning on taking Amy shopping after school. So we can get a new dress for her music show' Liz told Steve

'That would be great mum. Gives me and Michelle some time alone with Katie'

'Ok. Well when Michelle gets back from taking her to school, I'll let her know'

'Okay mum'

Tony knew that this was his chance to get back at Liz. He could kidnap Liz as she was going to pick up Amy.

'Right Steve, I'm going to go and have a shower' Liz told him

Tony heard her footsteps getting louder meaning she was getting closer. He quickly but quietly made his way into the back room, to his from Liz as she went upstairs. Once she was out the way he made his way out the pub.

Once Michelle had got back from dropping Amy off he was confronted by Steve

'Hey babe, mum is going to pick Amy up from school and their going to go buy Amy a dress for her music show. Which gives us some time with Katie'

'Sounds good that darling'

The day had quickly passed for the 3 of them as it was a busy day at the pub. The Erica walked into the pub in tears

'Steve, is you mum here?' Erica cried

'Steve. I'm going to get Am…Erica what's wrong?' Liz questioned walking into the pub

'It's Dev, he's broke up with me'

'Mum do you want to take Erica into the back' Liz and Erica walked into the back room

'What about Amy?'

'I can get Michelle to pick her up' Steve told her

'What will Michelle do?' Michelle asked as she overheard her name whilst she was serving someone

'Babe, can you pick Amy up? Liz now has Erica crying on her shoulder.

'Oh god Erica. Sure I can. Are you alright' Michelle was concerned.

'Dev's broke up with her' Liz filled her in taking Erica into the backroom

'I best set off now then' Michelle told Steve, before kissing him on the cheek.

Michelle got into their car and drove quickly to Amy's school, so she could be there on time

'Hi Michelle!' Amy shouted 'I thought Grandma was picking me up?'

'She couldn't. Erica needed to talk to her about something' Michelle said taking Amy's bags off her and walking back to the car. She had parked the car round the corner as there was no room in front of the school. Michelle noticed a van parked behind her car which wasn't there when she got there

'Oh' Amy replied

'Is there something wrong with me picking you up?' Michelle asked

'No' Amy laughed

Michelle helped Amy get into the car and shut the door behind her. As she was about to get into the driver's seat she felt a hand come across her face and swipe her from the pavement. The next thing she knew she was in the back of a van.

'Help!' Michelle screamed

Back at the car Amy was waiting for Michelle 'Michelle, hurry up! I've got music class later'

Amy got out the car and ran back to the school noticing there was something wrong

'Miss! Miss!'

'Amy, what are you still doing here?' Amy's teacher asked her

'It's Michelle, I can't find her' Amy said starting to cry

'Okay. Calm down. Let's go back inside and I'll ring your dad'

'Hi Mr McDonald. Its Miss Cunliffe…I'm not sure whether everything is okay…Amy is still at school saying that she can't find your wife…She did pick her up, I remember seeing her…okay see you in a few minutes' The teacher said down the phone to Steve.

Within a few minutes Steve was at the school

'Daddy' Amy said running to Steve

Meanwhile in the back of the van Michelle has her hands tied behind her back and her hood had been flung over her head. She felt the van start to slow down, coming to a stop. She lay still.

The door to the van swung open. The man climbed into the van and removed the hood from Michelle's face

'Michelle. No this can't be right. Liz was supposed to be picking Amy up'

'Tony!' Michelle cried


	14. Making The Call

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Michelle asked

'My intention was to kidnap Liz and make her pay for what she did to me. But I think you'll work just as well' Tony snarled

'Do you really think you'll get away with this? I'll be back home soon and you'll be locked away in prison to rot.'

'If that's what you think Michelle, you don't know me very well do you. You're not going anywhere until I get Liz and she pays for what she put me through' Tony told her slapping her across the face and splitting her lip

Michelle fell onto her side and she just lay still not wanting to talk to her kidnapper any more.

Back at the pub, Steve had spent the whole night crying wondering where his wife was. He couldn't lose her, not after just losing his son.

'Dad, is Chelle home yet?' Amy said walking into the back room

'No not yet darling. But she'll be home soon. I promise' Steve said not knowing that Liz was stood on the other side of the door. Amy left the room again and went upstairs

'You shouldn't promise her something you might not be able to keep' Liz said

'What do you mean by that?'

'I just mean. You shouldn't tell Amy that Michelle will be home soon. We don't know when she will be back or whether she'll even…'

'Don't say it' Steve interrupted her

'I'm so sorry son. It should have been me not Michelle'

'Mum just leave it. I just want her back' Steve said leaving the back room and leaving the pub

Michelle had now been missing for a whole day. Steve had told Helen and Barry, they wanted to come over to help care for Katie, but Steve insisted they stay in Ireland. Carla had spent the day crying over her missing best friend and sister, she wouldn't be able to go on if she didn't have Michelle by her side. Steve had asked Anna to look after Katie for the night whilst he phoned the police

'I don't want to do it mum' Steve cried

'Steve, if you want your wife back then you're going to have to make the call'

Steve picked up the phone and dialled 999

'Hello police please…I'd like to report a missing person…my wife Michelle Connor has been missing since yesterday…my address is Rovers Return Pub' Steve put the phone down

'The police are coming here to talk a full statement'

'Okay'

A few minutes later the police had turned up.

'Hi we're looking for a Steve McDonald' One of the officers said to Sean

'Yeah, I'll just go and get him' Sean said going to the back room to get his boss

'Hi officers, please some through' Steve said leading the officers into the back room

'Ooh what do you thinks happened?' Beth asked Sinead, as they saw the police going into the back room

'Do you have to be so nosey auntie Beth?'

'Oi!' Beth moaned

'Please sit down' Steve said the officers

'Thanks. Right we need you to tell us everything that has happened'

'Well my wife, Michelle, was supposed to be picking my daughter Amy up from school yesterday. I then got a phone call from the school saying that Amy had just walked back in saying that Michelle had disappeared. So I went to the school, and saw her car with the driver's door open. Which is when I realised that she had been kidnapped' Steve said starting to tear up 'There's no way that she would have run off'

'How can you be so sure sir' the officer asked

'She gave birth to our children just over a year ago, we lost one. Since then we have been so close, we have told each other everything. She wouldn't just up and go. And I'm certain that she wouldn't leave Amy alone'

'Okay Sir. Well we are going to have to treat this as a missing person case, as we are not certain that she has been kidnapped' The other officer said

'It would help if you give us permission to examine your car, see if there is any evidence of a kidnapping'

'Yeah that's fine' Steve said taking a set of keys out of the table centre giving them to the officers

'We will call you if we find anything' They said getting up and leaving

Michelle's body remained of the cold concrete floor of a basement. She had waited for Tony to leave the room. She finally sat up against the wall, taking in her surroundings.

'Steve…help' Michelle cried looking up at the ceiling 'Steve…'

'SHUT UP!' Tony shouted from the top of the stairs before putting the lock on the door.

The following day Steve was about to walk into the pub when the phone rang. He quickly picked it up

'Michelle is it that you…Oh sorry officer…Yes that's fine'

'Who was that Steve?' Liz asked

'Just one of the officers from yesterday. They've got some news so there going to come round'

'oh okay. Well do you want me to take Amy and Katie out for the day?'

'That would be great thanks mum' Steve said, Liz started to walk away 'Mum'

'Yeah son'

'Be careful'

At around 1:30pm the offices were in the back room with Steve

'Well we can confirm that Michelle was kidnapped. We found splashes of citric acid, which is an acid which knocks you out when held over your face. We also found this on the floor' the officers gave Steve an evidence bag with something inside

Steve took the bag and tipped out the contents

'Oh my god' Steve sat there and saw his wife's wedding ring on the table. 'If must have fallen off her finger when she was taken'

'I'm sorry to ask you this but is there anyone you can think of that would want to harm her or yourself'

'Ermm…well there's Sonny Dhillon'

'And who is that' the policeman said writing the name down on a notepad

'it's Michelle's former fiancé. He came round just before we were about to get married saying that he wanted her back, she knocked him back so maybe him'

'Okay well thank you Sir, if there I anyone else you can think of call me please'

Just as the officers were about to leave Steve spoke again

'Wait. There's Tony Gordon. My mum was responsible for him losing a lot of money, I don't know why he would go after her but he might have'

'We will go and talk to him then and see what he has to say'


	15. Identifying A Body

The police turned up at the door of Carla's flat.

'Miss Connor?'

'Yes officer. What can I do for you?' Carla asked

'Are you the best friend of Michelle Connor?' The other officer asked

'Yes, and sister-in-law. Would you like to come in?' Carla let the policemen into her flat

'Were here to ask you some questions about the disappearance of Michelle Connor…'

'Wait. What? Michelle's missing? Carla interrupted

'Yes. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. Being the best friend of her, how come you didn't know?'

'I've just got back from the USA, been visiting my friend Suzy'

'Okay. Well we will have to check that for precaution'

'Do you know of anyone who would want to do this to Mrs Connor?' Officer Beckett asks

'Tony Gordon and Tracy Barlow' Carla said straight out

'Who is this Miss Barlow?'

'She's the mother of Steve's daughter. Michelle and Tracy have a bad history and she is able to do something like this'

'Okay well that will be all for now. If we have any more questions we will contact you'

The policemen left Carla's apartment, and once the door closed she broke down in tears. How could she go on without her best friend? After everything they have been through

Michelle's lifeless body remained on the cold floor of the basement. It had been 2 full days since she had been taken. All she wanted was to see her husband again. She kept thinking about all the happy moments in her life that had happened; having Ryan, her wedding to Steve and her friendship with Carla.

The door of the basement opened and loud footsteps came down the stairs. Tony Gordon walked up to Michelle. He had a plate in his hand

'Eat this' He said throwing the plate in her direction. 'I can't have you dying here. I won't be going to prison for murder'

'I don't want anything from you'

'I said eat it'

Tony left the basement, leaving the food on the floor in front of Michelle.

'Steve…I'm sorry' Michelle cried looking out of the tiny window.

Back at the pub Carla was sat with Steve, she was filling him in on what she had told the police earlier that day.

'Do you want a drink?' Steve asked

'Can I have a large red wine?' Carla asked

'Sure' Steve was about to walk into the bar to pour her wife's best friend a drink when his phone rang.

'Hello…yes it is…wh…what?' Steve broke down in tears

'Steve! What's happened?'

'The police…they've found a body th…that matches Chelle's description. They want me to go and identify the body' Steve cried

'Oh my god' Carla started to cry

'I don't think I can' Steve cried

'Steve. I'll come with you'

'Thanks'

Steve and Carla got into the car. Carla offered to drive as Steve was in no state. They drove most of the way in complete silence until Steve spoke

'Carla. What if it's her? How am I going to tell Amy, how will I tell Ryan? He will be devastated. I don't think I'll be able to do this on my own. I can't cope without her, she's half of me…' Steve said with tears streaming down his face. He was fearing the worst.

'Steve, I'll come in with you' Carla said grabbing is hand. 'there's no way I'm going to let you go through this alone'

They finally reached the building which Steve had dreaded seeing. A few moments later Steve and Carla were stood side-by-side in front of a body covered up by a white sheet. Steve was still fearing the worst, hoping the love of his life wasn't lay on the metal slab in front of him.

The officer pulled back the sheet to reveal a dark haired woman with the same build as Michelle.

'It's not her!' Steve was delighted and hugged Carla 'Carla it's not her…which means she's still out there…god knows where' Steve realising that his wife was still missing.

Steve and Carla drove home and told the news to Liz, Sean and all their close friends.

Steve was sitting alone in the backroom of the pub, when there was a knock at the door. He went to open to see Ryan stood there.

'Ryan. Hi' Steve said astonished to see his step-son in front of him

'Steve. Is mum here?'

'Ryan you better come in. There's something I have to tell you'

Ryan followed Steve into the back room and dropped his bag onto the floor.

'What's happened. Steve tell me'

'Your mums…your mums missing' Steve told him

'What do you mean missing?'

'We think a man called Tony Gordon has taken her.'

'Why…Why would he do that? Who is he?' Ryan cried at the thought of losing his mother

'He was supposed to take my mother, but your mother went to pick Amy up instead. We think it's because my mum bought him out the pub'

'Will she come home?' Ryan cried. Steve went over and gave him a hug. They spent the rest of the night thinking about the one woman both men cared the most about.

Today had been the worst day of Steve's life, he had never thought he would have to identify a body, especially not his wife. All Steve wanted was for Michelle to come home safely. Breaking the news to Ryan was hard.

Ryan had come back to Weatherfield in the hope of restarting his life with his family. The people that he had hurt before leaving to work in Ibiza. Could his worst nightmare be coming true? Is he about to lose his mother? All he wanted to do was find Tony and kill him, all he wanted to do was find his mum.

Carla sat in her flat, crying. Not knowing when the next time she would see Michelle would be. She had made so many memories with her. Happy memories. She didn't want the friendship to end like this, she had imagined that they would be friends forever.


	16. Putting Him Behind Bars

It had been a week since Tony snatched Michelle. A week since Michelle's worst nightmare came true. A week since the family was torn apart. All Michelle wanted was to get back into the arms of her loving husband. She was lay on the floor, in the very same position, thinking about what it would be like to be with her family right now.

'Oi!' Tony yelled at her 'Get up. We're leaving'

Michelle managed to get up. Now was her chance. Could her dream be about to come true, could she eventually leave the confinement of that basement. Tony dragged Michelle up the stairs and towards the front door. Just as Tony opened the door, Michelle elbowed him just below the waist and ran. Tony's body fell to the floor in pain.

Michelle ran.

She recognised the street she was on. She had been here before. She ran to the closest house. Michelle knocked frantically on the front door until it opened, she pushed her way into the house.

'Hello. Can I help…Michelle'

Michelle looked up at the man. It was her ex. It was Sonny

'Sonny' She said confused

'Why are you here Michelle?' Sonny said

'You've got to help me' Michelle cried

'With what? What's happened?'

'I was taken. By Tony Gordon. You need to take me home. Please Sonny' Michelle cried

'I'm taking you to the hospital' Sonny said taking Michelle to his car and driving to the hospital

Back at the pub, Steve was serving Carla when Liz ran into the pub with the phone in her hand.

'Steve. There's someone on the phone for you from the hospital' Liz told him

'Hello…It is…is she alright...I'll be right there' Steve asked

'Steve are you alright?' Carla asked

'That was Doctor Marsh. Michelle's at the hospital'

'Oh my god. Well what are we waiting for?'

'Mum will you look after Katie and Amy for me. Ill update you when I get there'

Steve and Carla got in the car and drove up to the hospital. Steve ran straight to the reception.

'Michelle Connor. I'm looking for Michelle Connor' Steve rushed to the receptionist. The receptionist held a finger up to Steve to tell him to wait a minute as she was on the phone

'For god sake. Just tell me where she is!' Steve shouted

'Steve!' Sonny shouted as he saw him

'Sonny. What are you doing here?' Steve said walking to his wife's ex-fiancé

'I brought Chelle here'

'Did you take her?! You better not have! If I found out, you did I will kill you' Steve shouted

'Will you just take us to her please' Carla interrupted

The pair followed Sonny down to Michelle's room. Steve stood at the door and just stared at his wife. Lay in a hospital bed with wires connected to her, her arm in a sling and cuts all over her

'Steve…Can I come in with you?'

Steve nodded.

The two of them walked quietly into Michelle's room as she was asleep. Steve stood beside Michelle and kissed her head. He then grabbed hold of her hand. He had missed the softness of her skin.

They were sat there for about 10 minutes until Michelle woke up.

'Steve. I've missed you so much' Michelle said crying

'I've missed you more baby' he said sharing a passionate kiss

Carla coughed to break up the pair

'I'm so glad you're okay hun' Carla said

'So what happened then?' Steve asked

'From what I can remember I was picking Amy up at school. I went to get in the car when someone put a cloth over my mouth. The next thing I remember is waking up in a cold basement. The only reason I managed to escape was because Tony told us we had to leave…'Michelle started tearing up at recalling the recent events

'Wait Tony did this?' Carla asked

'Then why is Sonny here?' Steve asked

'When I ran off I went to the nearest house which turned out to be Sonny's house and he brought me here'

'Right. I'll be back in a minute' Steve said getting up and leaving the room

'Where's he going' Michelle asked confused

'He yelled at Sonny before. I think he thought he took you' Carla said.

Just as Steve left the room the Police came into the room to questions Michelle and find out who took her.

'Sonny' Steve said coming up behind Sonny.

'Please don't have another go' Sonny said turning around

'I'm not here to shout at you. I'm here to apologise to you and say thank you for bringing Michelle here. I only yelled at you because you were the first person I saw and then I thought you too her because she turned you down a while back' Steve explained

'You don't need to apologise Steve. I understand where you are coming from. Anyway I'm going to go now. Just tell Michelle I said make sure she gets better' Sonny said walking out the hospital.

When Steve got back to Chelle's room the police were just leaving.

The three of them sat talking for a few hours until the doctor came in

'I'm sorry but visiting hours are up' The doctor said

'Babe I will be here as soon as in the morning okay' Steve said

At the pub Liz was behind the bar serving Kate and Aiden when Tony walked in. Not knowing that it was Tony that took Michelle, Liz didn't react to his presence.

'Tony. What can I get you?' Liz asked

'Pint please'

A few pints later and Tony had gone to the toilet and left his phone on the bar. Steve walked in and helped Liz behind the bar

'Whose is this phone mother?' Steve asked picking up a phone on the bar

'Tony's'

'Tony. As in Tony Gordon?'

'Yeah'

Steve ran into the backroom and picked up the house phone and rang the police.

'Hello…Police…this is Steve McDonald…Tony Gordon is here, he kidnapped my wife who is in hospital…there are witnesses to it…Rovers Return Pub, Coronation Street…hurry please' Steve said frantically down the phone

'What's going on Steve?' Liz asked

'Nothing mum' Steve and Liz went back into the bar and served the punters. Tony came out of the toilets and bought another pint of Liz. Steve was desperate to say something to Tony. His wife's kidnapper was stood 10 feet away from him. He couldn't let on that he knew it was Tony.

The next 20minutes felt like a lifetime for Steve. What was taking the police so long to get here?

Then they walked in.

'Tony Gordon.' One of the offices said

'Over here' Steve shouted

'Tony Gordon you are under arrest for kidnapping' As the Miranda rights were read to him it all went silent.

Could Steve and Michelle's life finally go back to normal? Now that their worst enemy was going behind bars.


	17. Family Night In

**Sorry its such a short chapter, been a bit of a hard time recently. Please leave reviews of any ideas that you have of what could happen in upcoming chapters. I have some ideas. Aby x**

Steve and Michelle were sat in the backroom of the pub, cuddling on the sofa.

'Do'ya know what babe' Steve said lifting Michelle's chin up 'Whilst you were away that was the worst time of my life. I thought that I'd never get you back. Thinking that Katie would grow up without her mother was killing me'

'Nothing was going to keep me away from you hun'

Steve and Michelle began to share a passionate kiss until they were interrupted

'Oh sorry' Liz said walking in 'shall I leave you two to it?'

'No it's fine mum, we were only talking'

'Do you want me to have Amy and Katie tonight?' Liz asked

'Yeah that would be…' Steve replied

'NO! I want to spend the night as a family. Please Steve' Michelle cried

'Yes baby. We can have a family night, we can watch a film and talk' Steve comforted her

'thank you'

Later that day once Amy was home from school; Steve, Michelle, Ryan, Amy and Katie were all sat in the back room together as a family. Steve and Michelle were on the sofa, Ryan was on the floor with Katie on his knee and Amy was on the chair.

'I'm so glad you're okay mum' Ryan said turning round to face his mother

'So am I Michelle' Amy said

'Thank you. I'm so glad I'm home safe'

Michelle cuddled into Steve's side. 'I'm so lucky to have amazing children' She said putting Katie on her knee and Ryan sat next to her. 'You too Amy'

'Really?'

'Of course. You're my child too darling' Amy got up and sat on Steve's knee

'I love you guys' Amy said

The 5 of them sat there through the film, by the time it had finished Katie was asleep and it was time for Amy to go to bed. Ryan had gone out to have a catch up with Sophie, leaving Steve and Michelle.

'Thank you babe' Steve said

'What for?'

'For accepting Amy. For letting her be part of the family'

'I loved Amy since I started loving you. She's a great child and to be honest I think we're lucky to have 3 amazing children. I know Ryan has been a pain in the past but I couldn't have got through it without you.'

'Well I just wanted to help Ryan. I knew he could be successful eventually'

'That's not the reason at all. You told me the real reason' Michelle laughed 'The reason you helped Ryan was so you could get me back'

'True' Steve laughed.

'Ever since me and Ryan lost Dean he's never really had a proper father figure. I am so glad that you are in our lives.' Michele gave Steve a kiss 'Ryan looks at you like a father you know'

'I'm really glad that I can be there for both of you'

'I love you Steve McDonald'

'I love you too Michelle'

The pair of them shared a passionate kiss, which shortly moved to much more. Soon after they were in the bedroom.


	18. Finally Behind Bars

Steve lay awake in bed with Michelle cuddled into his side where she had remained all night. He looked over at the clock which read 10:24. Thankfully it was a Saturday so no one had to be in school. He could hear Liz downstairs with Katie talking to Amy, and Ryan had gone out early looking for work. He stayed still for a few minutes then Michelle began to wriggle in her sleep, before she woke up

'Morning beautiful' Steve said

'Morning. What time is it?' Michelle asked

'10:24'

'It's late why didn't you wake me?'

'Because you looked so peaceful and comfy'

'That's because I was. I'm so glad to be back home sharing a bed with you again baby' Michelle said leaning up and giving Steve a kiss

'Shall we go and get some breakfast?' Michelle asked

'Come on then'

The pair of them got up and put their dressing gowns on and went downstairs. They were greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs

'Something smells lovely' Steve said walking into the back room

'That will be your breakfast. I've just put it in the oven to keep it warm' Liz said

'mama' Katie said

'Aww baby' Michelle said picking Katie up and sitting her on her knee.

Steve sat down at the table and picked up the pile of mail. He looked through, as usual most of them were junk mail apart from one which was addressed to Michelle Connor

'Babe you've got a letter' Steve told her

'Probably junk. Just throw it away' Michelle said

'But it looks important'

Michelle took the letter off him and opened it. Steve had never seen an expression change as fast as hers did. Her face went from a smile to a worried face.

'Amy can you take Katie upstairs please darling' Steve said worried about his wife

'Why dad?' Amy asked

'So you can choose what she wears today'

'Yay' Amy said

Once the kids were out the room, Steve asked Michelle about the letter.

'Babe what's the letter?' Steve asked

'It's from the court. Tony has his court hearing on Monday, and I need to go as a witness'

'Oh babe. You don't have to if you don't want to. If you're not comfortable doing it then we can tell the court'

'No its fine. I want to do it. I have to get that man off the streets to help all the other people out there' Michelle said

The weekend seemed to fly by for Michelle and before she knew it she was in the court room in front of the judge being questioned about her kidnapping. She had Steve, Liz and Carla with her in the family room, but out the corner of her eye she could see Tony. The man that ruined her life.

'So Mrs Connor, can you please give the name of the person who kidnapped you?' asked her lawyer

'Tony. Tony Gordon' Michelle hesitated

'And are you certain that this is the man?'

'Yes. I saw his face once I woke up'

'Can you please recall an account of the event?'

'I was picking my Step-daughter up from school. My mother-in-law was supposed to do it but she was busy. I picked her up and put her in the car, I opened my car door then I felt a cloth cover my mouth then everything went black. The next thing I remember was waking up in a cold basement where HE left me alone, he beat me up. Then one day he was moving me and as he opened the door I saw my opportunity to escape, to get away. I hit him and then ran to the closest house' Michelle told the Jury, tearing up, she looked up towards Steve who winked and smiled at her for support.

'Thank you Mrs Connor. Can I call Sonny Dhillon to the stand please' The lawyer asked the judge. Michelle went and sat with her family after giving her report. Sonny went up to the stand.

'Mr Dhillon. Is it true that you took Mrs Connor to the hospital the night she escaped?'

'True'

'Did you manage to see who was chasing her?'

'Yeah. As I let her into my house a man was sprinting up the street with blood on his shirt towards where Michelle had run'

'That will be all Sir' The lawyer told the Judge.

The Jury went into the Jury room and decided whether Tony Gordon was guilty or not guilty. Michelle sat with her family. Steve sat beside her holding her hand, Liz was on the other side with her arm around her daughter-in-law, Carla was sat behind her next to Sonny who had joined them. Around 30 minutes later the Jury came back into the courtroom.

'May the Lead Juror please stand and give your decision?' The judge said

'We find Tony Gordon guilty'

As the word guilty let the person mouth Michelle broke down in tears. She had finally got what she had hoped for. The man that ruined her life was going behind bars for 25 years. She leant over and broke down into Steve's chest who hugged her. The 5 of them hugged each other and went back to the pub to celebrate.

They were all sat in a booth having champagne when Liz made a speech.

'I just want to say thank you to Sonny, for helping put that monster behind bars. And wanted to say that I am so glad that the family is back together and we are all safe. Cheers' They all clinked glasses

'I'm going to check on the kids' Liz said

Michelle sipped her drink, but for some reason it made her feel sick

'I'm just nipping to the loo' Michelle said

'okay babe'

Michelle walked up the stairs to the private toilet because the ones in the pub were full. When she got to the toilet she had one thought in her mind. Why would the drink make her feel sick? There was only one reason. She searched in the bathroom cupboard and found what she was looking for.


	19. Good News Finally

'I've got to do this' Michelle told herself as she stood over the sink looking down at the box in her hands. Could she really be pregnant again?

Michelle took the test out the box, peed on the stick them waited for a few minutes. They were the slowest minutes she had ever experienced. She just wanted to know if she was pregnant again. Michelle stood silently in the bathroom, then her phone bleeped.

It was time.

She looked at the test and 2 blue lines appeared. Michelle was pregnant. She was really happy at first then her mind flashed back to what happened last time she was pregnant. She came out the bathroom and went into Katie's bedroom where she was fast asleep, and just stared at her daughter who was lay still looking ever so peaceful. Chelle was so glad the recent events happened while she was young, she doesn't want her to remember it.

Michelle walked back downstairs, she prepared herself to face the father of her unborn baby. She walked into pub and over to the booth to re-join her friends and family.

'You alright babe?' Steve asked as I sat back down

'Yeah. I'm fine'

'Just you look a bit peaky' He said

'You do a bit babe' Carla said

'It's just the shock of today and with everything that has happened' Michelle lied, she didn't know whether being pregnant was a good thing or not

'Think I'm going to go and have a lie down' Michelle said

'Okay. Well if you want anything, we will be here' Liz said

Michelle left the table and went into the backroom and lay down on the couch, just staring up at the ceiling thinking about her baby that was growing inside her

'Do you think she's alright?' Sonny asked in the pub

'I'm not sure' Steve said 'I might go and check on her'

'No. I'll go Steve' Carla said

Carla got up and went to join Michelle in the back room.

'You okay Chelle?' Carla asked

'Yeah. Just wanted a lie down'

'Don't lie to me hun. I know you better than you think' Carla said sitting down and Michelle put her legs over her 'Come on tell me the truth'

'I'm pregnant' Chelle revealed to her best friend

'Aww congrats babe' Carla shouted

'Shhh' Michelle said looking more upset than excited

'It is a good thing isn't it Chelle?'

'I'm not sure. What if something happens like it did to Liam?' She worried

'Chelle. That won't happen again. I promise. But I can tell you one thing'

'What?'

'You need to tell Steve' Carla told her

'I know'

'When are you going to?'

'I don't know'

'The why don't you do it now?' Carla asked, Michelle nodded 'Shall I go and get him?'

Michelle nodded again. Carla left Michelle alone to go and get her husband.

'Babe, Carla said you wanted me'

'Yeah. Sit down'

'There's nothing wrong is there?' Steve worried

'No. Well depends what you think of having another kid?' Michelle said scared of his reaction

'Why would that be a bad thing?' Steve asked

'I was scared about what happened to Liam. I can't go through that again. It nearly killed me'

'I know it did babe' Steve said looking at his wife who was crying 'Well we will book you an appointment tomorrow and go and see how far you are. Then we will get all the advice of however many doctors you want of how to keep this baby safe and healthy. Okay?' Steve told her trying to protect his wife and unborn baby

'Okay'

'I hope we have a boy. I can't cope with another girl in this house. Me and Ryan are outnumbered' Steve laughed making Chelle laugh

'Who have you told?'

'Just Carla'

'Shall we keep it that way until after the appointment?' Steve asked then Ryan walked in

'What appointment?' he asked

'Just Amy's eye appointment' Steve said keeping his story

'Oh okay. Well ive sent Amy upstairs to get ready for bed' Ryan said

'Thanks Ry. I love you son' Michelle said

'I love you too mum' Ryan replied. Ryan left the room and went upstairs to his room

'If we have this baby, where will it sleep? There isn't enough room in this house for all of us and your mum Steve?' Michelle asked

'Well the flat you used to live in is empty so we could put in a deposit for my mum and give it to her as a birthday present on Friday?'

'Yeah sounds alright. Then we stay where we are, Katie and Amy in her room and Ryan in his. Then just depends on this baby' Michelle said putting her hands on her baby, Steve then saw the concern in her face. So her lifted her chin with her finger

'Babe. This baby is going to be alright. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby. Okay?' Steve asked

'You promise?'

'I promise' The pair then shared a kiss then cuddled up on the sofa and fell asleep.


	20. Was It Going Wrong Again?

A few months had passed, Steve and Michelle had found out that their baby was perfectly healthy. They had been given advice by midwife on how to keep the baby healthy and what they can do to ensure that Michelle doesn't go into labour early again. They were soon to find out the gender of the baby, which they were both really excited about.

Michelle walked into the factory to be greeted by all the workers.

'Hiya Michelle!' Sean shouted

'Hi Chelle' Beth said

'What's all the noise about?!' Carla shouted coming out the office 'Oh hi babe. Come into the office'

'Why you in such a bad mood?' Chelle asked sitting down at the desk which used to be hers

'Nothing. Just a bit stressed we've got a big order due next week. Anyway what brings you here?'

'I was bored at the pub. Steve won't let me be on my feet for a long time. I love him for looking after me but it's getting a bit irritating' Michelle giggled

'Chelle he's just looking after you and the baby. He wants to make sure the baby is alright; he doesn't want you to go through all that again. He knows that it nearly killed you' Carla reassured her best friend

'I know; I love him for it'

'Good. I wish I could find someone who would love me the way Steve loves you' Carla said

'You will do babe. You just need to give it some time, you have been married 3 men already' Michelle joked

'Alright. My failed love life isn't a joke' Carla said trying to keep a straight face

Michelle laughed at Carla

'I did love all of them, even though they did what they did' Carla said 'I loved Paul the most. He was the love of my life, even if your mother didn't like me'

'She did like you'

'No she didn't Chelle. She tried to talk Paul into cancelling the wedding every day until the wedding. She was even worse when she found out she couldn't help plan it'

'She just likes to be involved' Michelle laughed 'I just won't get over you not asking me to be a bridesmaid'

'Chelle. You didn't like me. You thought I was trying to pull Paul away from you and Liam' Carla giggled

'I love you know Carla' Michelle stated

'Don't go all soppy on me now Chelle'

'I'm sorry. Hormones' Michelle said tearing up

'We have had some great time me and you' Carla said

'I know which is why your Katie's godmother. And I want you to be this babies godmother too'

'Do you not want someone who isn't as dangerous as me. Have you seen what has happened in my past?'

'Carla, you're the only person I know who can securely support him/her if something was to happen to me and Steve. You're great with Katie and I know she loves you'

'You do know I was joking don't you. I would love to be the godmother to…that little one' Carla said pointing at Michelle's belly.

'I'm just going to nip to the loo' Chelle said getting up and going to the toilet

Michelle got into the cubicle and went to the toilet. But as she stood up and looked down her knickers were all red. She was bleeding. She started crying and panicking not knowing what to do. She stood still for a minute then the door opened

'Hello' Michelle said quietly

'Hello' a familiar voice said back

'Sally is that you?' Michelle asked

'Yeah. Is everything alright?' Sally asked back

'No. Can you go and get Carla please' Michelle pleaded

'Oh okay'

Sally left the toilets and walked to the kitchen were Carla was making a coffee.

'Mrs Barlow…'

'Sal I've told you it's Mrs Connor'

'Sorry. But Michelle is asking for you in the toilets. It sounded like she was crying'

'Did she look alright?' Carla worried

'I couldn't see her. She was in the cubicle'

'Thanks Sal. Will you tell everyone they can go on an early dinner'

Carla rushed to the toilets

'Chelle' Carla said walking in.

'Carla. Somethings wrong' Michelle cried, opening the cubicle door

Carla look at her friend whose pants were covered in blood

'Oh my god. Chelle what's happened?'

'I don't know. I'm just bleeding'

'Right we need to get you to the hospital and make sure the baby is okay'

'What about Steve?' Michelle wanted Steve there

'We can get him on the way'

Carla helped Michelle out the factory and into her car. She jumped into the driver's seat and quickly drove to the pub. Thankfully Sean was just about to walk in, Carla wound down the window.

'Sean!' Carla shouted

'Oh hi Carla'

'Sean. I need you to tell Steve to get out here quick. Its Chelle'

Sean ran into the pub and within a matter of seconds Steve ran out. Carla was panicking too much to be able to drive safely to the hospital so Steve had to drive and Carla got in the back with Michelle. Once they got there Michelle checked in and was seen by a doctor. Carla waited in the waiting room for the couple to come out the room, they had been in there for about half an hour.

'Chelle' Carla said as the couple came out the room

'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah. Everything's fine. The doctor said it can happen to women when they are pregnant, and she said we were right to come' Chelle replied. Steve stood beside her with a big grin on his face

'Why are you so happy?' Carla asked him

'Can I tell her?' Steve asked Michelle

'Go on then'

'We're having a boy!' Steve shouted

'Aww, congratulations guys' Carla said giving them both a hug.

'Thanks Carla' Steve said

'What for?'

'For bringing Michelle, making sure she was okay and just being there for her' Steve replied

'Well what are best friends for, eh?' Carla joked

'Come on. Let's go' Michelle said. The three of them walked out the hospital and got into the car. Steve drove again, Michelle in the passenger's seat and Carla in the back. It was a peaceful drive home until Carla got a text from an unknown number.

 _I'm getting out. You better watch your back – shouldn't have called the police on me_

'Who was that babe?' Michelle asked

'Oh just Sal saying she locked the factory up after us' Carla lied to Michelle, not wanting to tell anyone about the text she had just got. She sat in the back and worked out that the text must have come from Rob. He was the only person she had called the police on, and it was time for him to come out of prison. Carla knew what she had to do. She had to move away from Weatherfield, she knew that is where he would come looking for her.

She couldn't tell Michelle, not yet. Not after the day she had had. But Michelle would talk her out of it. She was going to leave Weatherfield without telling anyone, then no one could stop her and no one would know where she was going.


	21. A Goodbye Letter

Carla spent the night packing her bags, tears streaming down her face, thinking about everything that she is going to leave behind. But she knew she couldn't let Rob get her, she knew he would go after the people close to her.

She finally packed the last of her stuff and stood in the middle of her flat looking around at her empty flat. She couldn't tell Michelle that she was going, so she wrote her a letter. She put the letter in an envelope and wrote Michelle's name on the front. She ordered a taxi to take her to the airport, she walked put the flat knowing Michelle was working so she wouldn't bump into her. As Carla left the flat, Amy came round the corner

'Hi Carla, you going on holiday?' Amy asked

'Er...yeah' Carla lied

'Where you going?'

'Cornwall'

'Nice. See you when you get back' Amy said walking off

'Amy!' Carla shouted

'Yeah'

'Could you give this to Chelle' Carla said giving Amy the letter

'Sure' Amy said as the taxi pulled up. Carla put her suitcases in the boot and got in, driving off fairly quickly.

'Hi dad' Amy said walking into the pub 'Where's Michelle?'

'Changing a barrel. She will be back up in a minute, how come?' Steve asked

'Carla wanted me to give this to her' She said showing him the letter

'Here she is' Steve said as Michelle came back up

'What?' Michelle asked

'Carla asked me to give you this' Amy said handing the letter to Michelle

'Take it into the back room and have a break if you want babe' Steve said

Michelle went into the back room, sat on the sofa and opened the letter

 _Michelle, I can't believe I am saying goodbye to you like this. I've had to leave Weatherfield for my safety and to keep the people closest to me safe. I can't tell you why I've gone but as soon as I know it is safe to come back then I will tell you what's happened._

 _Nobody knows where I have gone, but if you want to send me a letter then send it to Suzy and she will send it to me._

 _I hope that this doesn't hurt you so much. But I know if I stayed in Weatherfield then you would not be safe. You are the closest person to me, and I know he will come after you._

 _I know you Michelle, so you will be crying by this point of the letter. So just read this next bit and think about all the happy moments in your life. Remember when Paul told your parents we were getting married, you were the only one who was happy for us. You've been there for me since day one and I am so grateful for that babe. Do you remember that day when you asked me to be Katie's godmother, that was one of the happiest days of my life. I never thought I'd be asked to be anyone's godmother but the fact that you believe in me. Over the years Michelle you have been there for me through everything, losing Paul and Liam, my addiction and my rollercoaster love life._

 _I hope that I can sort this out before baby McDonald number 3 comes, and I can be the babies godmother. But if I am not back please make someone else the godmother._

 _I'm going to miss you so much Michelle._

 _See you soon_

 _Carla_

 _Xxx_

Michelle could barely read the end of the letter; her eyes were filled with tears. Some tears fell from her face and hit the paper. How could her best friend leave her like that?

She just sat there frozen looking at the letter. Steve just walked through the door expecting Michelle to be okay

'Babe, what's wrong?' Steve asked seeing his wife in tears

'It's Carla she's gone' Michelle cried

'Gone where?'

'I don't know. She didn't say' Steve sat down beside Michelle and pulled her into his chest 'She left me this letter'

Steve read the letter and also teared up at what Carla had said

'Why don't you write to her then babe? Or text her'

'Yeah I think I will. Tomorrow.'

'Okay then. Do you want the rest of the night off?' Steve asked

'No. I'll tidy myself up then I'll come out and help you'

'Okay babe' Steve left the room and returned to the pub.

Michelle sat on the sofa. She leant back and put her hands on the stomach

'She'll be back soon baby. Auntie Carla will be back' Michelle whispered.


	22. Baby Number 3

Months had passed and Michelle's due date was tomorrow. Steve had bought one of the Victoria Court flats for Liz so then they could live as a family in the pub. Michelle and Steve had bought everything they had needed for the baby. Amy and Katie were sharing a room and Ryan and the baby would share a room.

'Steve, I've got the go bag ready' Michelle told Steve when she walked into the pub

'I could have done it babe, you should be resting' Steve said turning her round and walking to the back room

'I can put a few things in a bag Steve'

'Michelle, the midwife told you to relax'

Michelle opened the window and sat down on the couch. A gust of wind blew through and blew a piece of paper onto Michelle's lap.

She picked it up. It was the letter that Carla had wrote Michelle before she left. Michelle had never missed anyone as much as she missed her best friend. She had always thought Carla would always be there for her, through her wedding and her births.

'Dad, do you know where…oh hi Michelle' Amy said walking into the back room

'Hey sweetie. What you looking for?'

'My violin. I put it on the table last night'

'I put it in your room this morning'

'Oh okay. Are you okay?' Amy asked

'Yeah I'm okay. Just miss Carla that's all'

'Amy will you do me a favour and go upstairs and get Katie for me?'

'Sure' Amy left the room and a few minutes later came back in with Katie in her arms

'Hey baby' Michelle said to Katie

'mama' Katie said

'Oh my god' Michelle said excitedly 'Amy go and get your dad'

'Aww my baby'

'What's wrong Chelle' Steve said running in

'Katie just said mama'

'Aww that's amazing' Steve said joining his wife and daughter on the couch. He looked at Chelle who was crying

'Babe it's okay' Steve said pulling her into a hug

'Oh no'

'It's alright Chelle, Carla will be back soon…' Steve started

'No. My waters have broken' Michelle worried

'Oh my god. We need to get you to the hospital. You go and get in the car and I'll let my mum know where we are going' Steve panicked

'Steve calm down!'

'Yeah'

Michelle walked off and went to get in the car and Steve walked through to the bar to find his mum

'Mum!' Steve shouted Liz over

'Not now Steve. Can't you see I'm busy'

'Mum! Come here'

'What?' Liz walked over slamming the glasses down on the bar

'Michelle's waters have broken. I need you to look after Amy and Katie, and when Ryan gets back will you please?'

'Yeah son. Good Luck'

Steve left the pub and joined Michelle in the car. He quickly drove to the hospital taking the shortest route he knew. They got to the hospital, Michelle checked in and was taken to change into something more suitable.

'Hi I'm Alex, and I'm going to be your midwife' The doctor introduced herself when she walked in 'Just get comfortable and we will see how far along you are'

The doctor checked to see how many centimetres Michelle had dilated.

'Right Michelle you have only dilated 4 centimetres. So you're going to here for quite a while'

'Super. Looking forward to it already' Michelle made light of the situation

'It'll fly by babe' Steve comforted his wife

'I'll leave you two alone then. I will be back in a few hours to check how you are again'

The doctor left the pair alone 'Do you want me to phone anyone babe?' Steve said sitting on the chair at the side of the bed

'Can you ring your mum and ask her to bring the kids. And I'll ring my parents'

'Hi mum…yeah I'm okay…just thought I'd let you know that my waters have broken…Steve's with me…no you don't need to come…fine…bye' Michelle said on the phone

'Hi mum…no not yet…going to be a while yet…Chelle wanted to know if you could bring the kids…yes its fine…see you soon' Steve said down the phone

'Mum said she and dad are getting the next flight out'

'They'll be here soon then. Mum's going to bring the kids up'

'Good. If it's going to be a while, then they might as well be here for a bit'


	23. Alfie Liam McDonald

**I have a great story planned, but I will warn you know. I have checked with my mate and it made her cry. Aby x**

Michelle had been in hospital for 3 hours, Liz had just brought the kids up to see them.

'Hiya Michelle' Amy said running into the room

'Hi babe' Michelle replied to Amy, who was clearly excited about getting a little brother.

'How you doing Chelle?' Liz asked holding Katie

'So far so good. Not moved along yet though. Can you pass Katie here?' Liz walked over and handed her granddaughter to her mother. 'Hi baby'

'Mama' Katie mumered to her mother and looked her in the eye. Michelle just burst into tears

'Baby it's okay' Steve said comforting his wife. He sat beside her on the bed, put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They were all sat in the room quietly taking in the surroundings and all excited to meet the new edition to the McDonald clan. Then there was a knock at the door.

'Come in' Steve shouted

'Hello' Helen said coming into the room followed by Barry

'Hi mum. Hi dad' Michelle greeted her parents

'Oh darling, why didn't you ring us sooner?' Barry said in his strong Irish accent

'Barry. Leave her be will you'

'Is now a good time?' Doctor Alex said walking in

'Yea. Fine' Michelle replied trying to shut her parents up

'Shall we leave Michelle alone, and go and get a coffee?' Steve asked Barry and Helen

'Good idea' Helen said

The three of them left the room and walked down the corridor to the coffee machine. Steve bought a coffee, Helen a latte and Barry a hot chocolate. Walking back to Michelle's room Barry and Steve were walking ahead of Helen. Steve was about to open the door to her room when Helen stopped them

'Barry. We need to tell them' Helen announced

'Tell who what?' Steve asked

'We agreed we wouldn't tell her yet, there's still a chance' Barry said

'What's going on guys?' Steve asked confused

'Sit down Steve' Barry said

'Steve. What I'm going to tell you, you can't tell Michelle until she has had the baby. We found out a few months ago that I had cancer. I have brain cancer' Helen told Steve starting to cry

'Oh god. Helen, why haven't you told Michelle? You know what she's like, she's going to complain that you didn't tell her'

'I know but I couldn't tell her while she was pregnant'

'Okay. We will leave it until she has had the baby. But as soon as she is home you need to tell her'

'Let's go back in before she wonders what's wrong'

'What's taken you so long?' Michelle asked as they walked back into the room

'We just got talking to my mum as she left with the kids. Anyway, how far along are you?' Steve asked

'Dilated 6 centimetres now' Michelle told them

'We're getting there then' Barry said

'Slowly' Michelle laughed 'How's everything back in Ireland?'

'Yeah everything's good' Helen said unconvincingly

'You don't sound like it is'

'Yes it's fine. Stop asking!' Helen shouted

'I'm sorry mum. I was only asking' Michelle said starting to cry

'Oh baby' Steve said comforting his wife again as her hormones were messing with her emotions

'I'm sorry' Helen said apologising to her daughter 'Me and your dad are going to go and check in the hotel'

'Call if anything changes' Barry said

'See you later darling' Helen said leaving the room followed by Barry

'Alone again. Finally,' Steve said

'Yea' Michelle said. She leant over and rested her head on Steve's shoulder 'What was going on before?'

'Nothing. I'm sure everything is fine; your mum would tell you if it wasn't wouldn't she?'

'I suppose so'

Steve and Michelle had spent the next few hours alone in the room. They had been talking about names and Carla, Michelle had wanted Carla to be there when she had the baby. Steve had texted Carla and Suzy to tell them the news expecting a reply from Carla but only Suzy replied. How could Carla not be there? They have been friend since they were at school, Carla had been there through it all, she had even said she would be the godmother to the baby.

Michelle had spent the past few weeks trying to work out why Carla would leave, but Carla had said that there was someone that had made it impossible for her to be happy. Michelle figured out that the only person it could be was Rob, he must be back and torturing Carla.

It had been 10 hours since Michelle had been admitted into the hospital and she had still only dilated 6 centimetres.

'Hi. Time for the next check' Alex said walking into the room

The doctor prepared herself and checked Michelle

'Seems as though you have dilated 10 centimetres finally'

'Oh my god' Michelle said excitedly

'I need to go and get the equipment and we will prepare you for labour in the next few minutes' The doctor said leaving the room

'Not long now baby, and we will have another little baby in the family' Steve said kissing Michelle on the head

'I know…baby' Michelle said through the contractions

1 hour later and Michelle was sat cuddled into Steve side with a little baby boy in her arms. Steve had texted their families to come and meet the new bundle of joy. Liz had brought Katie, Amy and Ryan and Barry and Helen had arrived.

'Aww Michelle he is so cute' Liz said

'What's he called Michelle?' Amy asked

'After a long debate we have decided to call him Alife Liam McDonald'

'Aw Michelle that is the cutest name' Helen said

'Thanks mum. It's Liam after both your Liam and my little boy'

'Is everything ready back home mum?' Steve asked Liz

'About that. I've sold the flat and bought the house next door to the pub. So you lot can live there, close enough so we can babysit but at least you have your own space'

'But what about Tracy and Ken?' Steve asked

'They've moved into the new house at the end of the street'

'That's amazing. Thank you so much mum' Steve got up and gave his mum a huge hug

'Well, we are going to get going and give you guys some space. Can we take Katie for the night?' Helen asked

'Yeah that's fine mum'

Helen and Barry took Katie and Ryan back to the hotel and Liz went back home with Amy. Steve had asked for a bed to be set up for him for the night so he could stay with his wife and Alfie. Steve and Alfie were asleep, while Michelle was lay, with her back to the door, staring at her new baby. It was all quiet and peaceful until there was a knock at the door. Michelle rolled over to see the one person she never thought she'd see.


	24. A Return And A Disaster

'Hi hun' the familiar voice said

'Oh my god' Michelle replied with a smile which reached both ears 'Get over here'

The person walked over and fell into the arms of Michelle

'I have missed you so much Carla' Michelle said

'Not as much as I have missed you. I'm sorry that I just left the way I did. I had to do it to keep you all safe…' Carla started

'Carla. Not now please, you can tell me everything when we get home. Right now I just want to make sure that you are okay'

'Babe' Steve murmured 'What's going on?'

'Look who's here' Michelle said

Steve opened his eyes and saw his wife's best friend stood before him

'Oh hi Carla. So glad you're back'

'Me too'

'Steve pass Alfie here please' Michelle asked, she took the baby from Steve 'Carla meet Alfie. Your godson. Do you want to hold him?'

'Yeah please' Carla said with tears in her eyes 'Hey handsome, I'm so sorry that I've not been here but I am never going to leave you or your sister ever again. You are going to be spoiled so much, if you need or want anything you come to me' Carla cried making Michelle cry too

The four of them spent the night together in the hospital ready for Michelle and Alfie to be released the following day. Steve packed Michelle's bag which she brought while Michelle changed Alfie into the new clothes that Carla had bought him. At 12:00 Steve, Michelle and Carla left the hospital with Alfie in his new pram. They had kept everything that they had bought for Liam a few years before, as Michelle refused to sell them. Steve finally pulled up outside their new home, Number 1 Coronation Street. They all walked into the house which had been beautifully decorated and prepared for them.

'Mum' Steve shouted as he walked in

'There home' They heard some say

They made their way into the living room to find their families.

'I'm so glad your home' Amy said walking over giving Michelle a hug

'Watch this' Amy said 'Katie come here' Amy said holding out her arms as her step-sister stumbled over to her

'Aww baby' Michelle cried picking up her daughter

Steve took Alfie out the pram and walked over to Helen, Barry and Liz who were talking

'What'd you think mum? Michelle thinks he looks like me' Steve gloated

'He does a bit' Barry said

'He is going to be spoiled rotten' Liz said

'So is Katie' Helen butted in

Meanwhile Carla was sat with Katie, and playing with her. She had missed her so much over the past few months, she couldn't believe that she had left her godchildren for so long.

A few hours later and everybody but Carla had gone home. Steve was driving Helen and Barry to their hotel and Ryan was upstairs putting Katie to bed with Amy. Alfie was in his moses basket next to Michelle.

'I am so sorry Michelle' Carla said

'I know you are Car. I just want to know what happened? What made you leave suddenly?'

'If I tell you then it might put you in danger'

'But I you don't tell me then how will I know who to stay away from?'

'Fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. When we left the hospital I got a text from someone saying they were coming after me and that everyone around me wasn't safe. It didn't take me long to work out who it came from, it was Rob' Carla revealed

'I thought the best thing to do was to move away and not tell anyone where I was going. I couldn't bare anything happening to you not while you were pregnant anyway. Whilst I was away I got abusive texts and letters from him, but then I got the text from Steve telling me you were going into labour and I just couldn't stay away, I promised you that I would be here for Katie and Alfie so I had to be. Michelle I understand if you want someone else to be Alfie and Katie's godmother, I haven't been here for them' Carla confided in her best friend

'Carla you are their godmother. After everything you have been though you have come out the other side even stronger. There is nothing that will change my mind about it, you and me are going to stick together against him. Nothing is going to happen. I promise' Michelle said making Carla cry

'Thank you so much babe'

'Do you want to stay here tonight?'

'No its fine. I'll go back to the flat'

'Okay. But if you need anything – you know where I am'

A week had passed and Carla had heard nothing from Rob, she had spent every day with Michelle making it up to her. Michelle was in her kitchen alone as Amy was at school, Ryan was at work, Katie at nursery and Steve had taken Alfie out. She had planned to go to Liam's grave with Helen as it had been 10 years since he had died.

Helen and Michelle had just pulled up at the graveyard and walked over to their loved one's grave. They both knelt down in front of the headstone and laid down the flowers they had bought.

'I miss you so much Liam. You've missed so much; I've had 3 children with Steve sadly one passed away. We named them after you and Paul. Everybody is really happy now, Carla is still single but the factory is doing really well' Michelle cried

'I miss you son. But we will be together again soon' Helen said

'What do you mean mum?' Michelle said confused

'There's something I have to tell you. I need you to know that we didn't tell you because I wanted to make sure that the baby was okay. I've got brain cancer, and its spreading quickly.' Helen told her daughter

'Why didn't you tell me mum? I could have done something'

'Chelle there's nothing that you could have done. And there is nothing that the doctors can do, it has already spread too far. I've been given 2 months left babe. I am so sorry' Helen cried

'You can't leave me mum. I need you. When I need to be a good mum it's you I come to, when I need to be a good wife it's you I come to. You can't leave us mum. You are the glue that holds this family together, it won't work if you leave' Michelle now had tears streaming down her face

'I'm not the glue. You are babe. You're the reason your brothers were so happy. You brought Paul and Carla together and Liam and Maria. They followed you to weatherfield. You don't know how proud I am of you darling, you have given me 4 amazing grandchildren who I love with all my heart'

'But what about dad? How will he cope without you?'

'Your dad has come to terms with it. He will go back to Ireland and sort everything out; I don't know if he will come back'

'Don't leave me mum' Michelle cried and fell into her mother's arms

Michelle was sat in her mother's arms as the pair of them cried about the situation. Michelle just wanted to spend the rest of the time left with her mum, they sat like this for a while before going back to the street.

Helen went back to the hotel with Barry while Steve and Michelle sat in their house

'How will I cope without her Steve?' Michelle cried once again

'I'm always going to be here for you babe. I am not going anywhere'

'I know you're not, but everyone else in my life has. Dean, Paul, Liam and then my mum. Everybody is leaving me'

'We will get through this I promise babe' Steve said pulling Michelle into and hug and placed a kiss on her head

'If you need to cry I'll be here, if you want to take your anger out I'll be here. Whatever you need then I'll be here babe. You've got me, Carla and your dad. But you need to stay strong for Ryan and Katie, they are going miss your mum just as much as you will'

'Thanks babe. Just don't leave me'

'I won't darling. I promise' Steve planted another kiss on her head 'Shall we go to bed?'

Michelle nodded.


	25. It's Too Soon

**Sorry it's so short but I didn't know what to write, I've got some plans for the next chapters. Aby x**

It had been a few weeks since Helen had told Michelle about her cancer, it had continued to spread through her body. Steve was working at Streetcars and Barry had taken Alfie, Katie and Amy out for the day. Chelle and Helen were in the kitchen making Helen's speciality dinner dish.

'Chelle have you got any…any potatoes' Helen stumbled on what she wanted

'Don't think so'

'I'll nip to the shop and get some'

'No. I'll go' Michelle said wanting to protect her mother

'Sweetie, I can go to the shop'

'I need to get some things anyway; you can sort out the other ingredients' Michelle said putting her coat on

Michelle left the house clearly worried about her mother, she didn't want her to be alone. She hated the thought of her dying with no one she knows with her. She quickly got to the shop and bought the things she needed to help her mum make the soup. She had only been gone for 5 minutes max.

'Mum, I've got the potatoes' Michelle shouted coming into the house

'Mum!' Michelle walked towards the kitchen 'MUM!' Michelle screamed as she saw her mum collapsed on the floor. She had the bowl and spoon lying beside her.

'Mum, can you hear me' Michelle cried 'Please don't die'

'Michelle took her phone out her pocket and rang Steve

'Steve…Its mum, she's collapsed…hurry' Within seconds Steve ran into the house and dropped to the floor beside Michelle

'Ring an ambulance' Steve said. Michelle rang the ambulance while Steve tried to get Helen to come back around

'They'll be here in a minute' Michelle told Steve

Half an hour later they were at the hospital. Michelle and Steve had been told to wait outside Helen's room.

'Michelle. Steve' Barry said as he ran through the doors

'Dad' Michelle cried and ran towards her dad

'How is she?'

'We've not heard anything yet' Steve said

'What happened?' Barry asked sitting down

'We were making her special soup and I nipped to the shop to get some potatoes. When I got back she was on the floor, I shouldn't have left her. This is all my fault' Michelle cried

'Darling it's not your fault' Barry said 'It still would have happened if you were there'

'But at least I would have been there'

'What could you have done though babe?' Steve asked her

'I don't know' Michelle cried 'If she dies I'll never forgive myself'

'She's not going to die' Barry said

'Who's got the children?' Steve asked

'I dropped them off with Liz' Barry said

'Helen Connor's family' The doctor said coming out the room

'Yeah' Steve said

'Any news?' Barry asked

'Yes. It's not good though, I'm sorry. The cancer has spread too far and there is nothing that we can do to stop it. She collapsed because the cancer has taken over the whole brain. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you should prepare yourself for the worse, we think she only has a few days left' The doctor told the family

'Oh no' Michelle broke into tears 'She's dying'

'Can we see her' Barry asked the doctor

'Yes of course you can' The doctor said before walking off down the corridor.

'Shall we go in?' Steve asked

Michelle and Barry nodded. The family walked into Helens room, she was asleep.

'Hi mum, I'm so sorry' Michelle said sitting beside her mum 'I shouldn't have left you, not in your condition'

'Chelle' Helen moaned 'Chelle'

'It's okay mum I'm here. And dad and Steve'

'Hi guys' Helen said

'How you feeling?' Barry asked his wife

'I've been better' Helen joked

'The doctor said you're going to be fine, you'll be out this hospital soon' Michelle said

'Don't lie to me Michelle. They've told me how long I've got left. I don't want to see you three moping around, let's make the most of the time we have left'

'Do you want to see the kids?' Michelle asked

Helen nodded

'I'll go and get then' Steve said


	26. Life On A Down Slide

Helen was lay in her hospital bed, Barry was sat beside her on the chair holding her hand and Michelle was lay over her lap, just like she did when she was a child. Steve had brought the kids up. Steve had Katie on one knee and Amy on the other, Alfie was in his pram and Ryan was stood behind Barry.

'How are you feeling today Grandma?' Ryan asked

'I've been better' Helen joked 'But I'm glad I'm surrounded by family. My husband, my daughter, son-in-law, 2 grandsons and 2 granddaughters. And I love you all'

'2?' Amy asked

'Yea, Amy since your dad and Michelle got together I've seen you as part of this family'

'Does that mean I can call you grandma?' Amy asked

'Of course darling' Helen said making Steve and Michelle smile

'Let me say this while I can. When I go, because I know I will, I don't want you to cry. I want you to remember all the good times we have all had together' Michelle started to tear up when she heard this.

'Dad can I talk to you outside?' Amy asked

'Yea babe' Steve sat Katie on his chair and went outside the room with Amy

'I was thinking. Do you think grandma Helen would like it if I put together a video with pictures on?'

'I think she will love it'

'Can we go home and do it now then we can show her later?'

'Of course, I'll go and get Katie and Alfie and tell them that were going for something to eat'

'I'll wait here' Amy said

Steve walked back into Helen's room

'Guys I'm going to take Amy and Katie for something to eat. I'll take Alfie as well, see if I can get him to sleep'

'I'll come with you Steve' Michelle said 'Could do with a coffee'

'Oh, okay'

'Can I come too guys?' Barry asked

'Sure dad'

'You coming Ry?' Michelle asked her son

'No I'm alright. I'm gonna stay here with Grandma'

'Okay we'll see you in a bit' Barry said

They all left the room leaving Ryan and Helen alone. Ryan was sat beside Helen staring out the window.

'Ryan, are you okay?' Helen asked him

'Yea I'm fine'

'Tell me what's wrong'

'Promise you won't tell mum' Helen nodded 'I've found another job, same hours but better pay'

'That's good Ryan'

'The only problem is the job is in London'

'How's that a problem?'

'How am I supposed to leave mum after all this? This will destroy her. She'll lose you, Grandad will move back to Ireland, I can't leave her as well. It's a really good job opportunity. What shall I do grandma?'

'I think you should talk to your mum about it' Helen suggested

'I'll try'

'Good. But Ryan when I do go you need to make sure that you speak to your mum about the job. As long as you do that you will make her proud'

'Thanks Grandma'

Meanwhile Steve had dropped Michelle, Barry, Katie and Alfie at the nearest restaurant so they could have some dinner. Steve had managed to lie his way out of not staying and had been with Amy at home for about an hour while she sorted out the pictures. They were now on their way back to the hospital, they arrived just as Michelle, Barry and the kids did. They all made their way back up to Helens room.

'Hey guys' Ryan said as they all walked in

'Hey' Michelle greeted him 'How's she been?' Michelle asked referring to Helen who was asleep

'Alright'

'Dad can we set it up now while she's asleep?' Amy asked Steve

'Yea sure' Steve replied

'Set up what?' Michelle asked

'I thought we could set up a slide show of pictures and memories' Amy told her

'Aww that's sweet darling'

Steve helped Amy set up the mini projector and the video. They aimed it at the plain wall opposite them all. Barry had woken Helen up, who was looking the worst she had been, and helped her sit up. Barry sat himself on the chair beside her, Michelle lay beside Helen on the bed cuddled into her side just like they did when she was younger, Steve sat on the other chair with Katie on his knee. Alfie was asleep in his pram, Amy was lay along the end of the bed and Ryan was knelt next to Steve. Steve pressed the play button on the remote and the video started.

The song 'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac started playing and pictures of Helen's children and grandchildren came up. There were pictures from Helen and Barry's wedding, baby pictures of Michelle and her brothers, pictures from when they were on holiday, Paul's wedding pictures, Liam's wedding pictures and Michelle's. Towards the end of the video were pictures of Helen's grandchildren including a picture of Amy.

'I guess I did alright didn't I?' Helen said quietly

'You did amazing mum' Michelle relied, with tears building up in her eyes

'I love my family' Helen said

'There's my boys' Helen said before passing away

Michelle bursts into tears and leant up placing a kiss on her mum's cheek

'Come on kids, let's give your mum some space' Steve said taking Amy, Katie and Alfie out the room

'Goodbye grandma, love you' Ryan said before leaving the room in tears

'I love you Helen' Barry cried, kissed his wife on the lips and leaving Michelle alone with her mum

'Bye mum. I'm gonna miss you so much, but I will do you proud' Michelle cried 'I'll make sure Katie, Amy and Alfie remember you'

'Sorry, we've come to sort out the body' A doctor said walking in

'Yea, okay. When will you release the body for the funeral?' Michelle asked

'It'll be very soon. Possibly by tomorrow'

'Thanks'

'Is it okay if we cover her now?'

'Not yet. One minute' Michelle walked over to Helen's lifeless body and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek again before joining her family outside.

'There going to release the body tomorrow' Michelle informed them

'Let's go home' Barry said


	27. The Final Goodbye

A week later and Michelle was still devastated by losing her mother. It had been the hardest thing that had happened to her, even worse than losing her husband Dean.

'Michelle' Barry tried to get her daughters attention 'Michelle'

'Yea' She replied quietly

'You need to get ready for the funeral'

'Yea, I know. I'll go up in a minute'

'Where's Steve?'

'He's taking Alfie and Katie to Anna's. She said she will look after them till the wake'

'Okay'

Michelle got up and went to get changed for the funeral. She knew today was going to be the hardest day of her life, she had been asked by her dad to say something at the funeral as well. She came down wearing a black dress, with tights and black heels. Her and Barry were just waiting for Steve to get back then they would go to the church.

When they got to the church Michelle went straight in with Amy and Ryan. Once everybody had taken their seats in the church, the song Hero by Mariah Carey started to play. Then Ryan, Steve, Barry and Tom entered carrying the coffin in.

When they reached the front of the church they placed the coffin on the stand and went to take their seats. Michelle was sat between Barry and Steve, Ryan was beside Steve and Tom was behind them next to Maria. The priest started speaking, Michelle kept zoning out thinking about her mum so she missed parts of it.

'We will be offering prayers for the people Helen leaves behind. Husband Barry, daughter Michelle, grandchildren Ryan, Liam, Amy, Katie and Alfie' The priest said 'I would like to ask Helen's husband Barry up who would like to read a poem

'You can shed tears that she is gone  
Or you can smile because she has lived  
You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back  
Or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
Or you can be full of the love that you shared  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday  
You can remember her and only that she is gone  
Or you can cherish her memory and let it live on  
You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back  
Or you can do what she would want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on'

Michelle started to cry and kept thinking about when she used to go on holidays as a child with her mum. She misses her mum more that she misses anyone

'Now Helen's daughter Michelle would like to say a few things'

Michelle slowly stood up and walked up to the front. She took a piece of paper from her purse and began to read.

'My mum. I miss my mum more than anything, and would do anything to have her back with me. My mum taught me how to be a good person, I have my mum to thank for everything' Michelle started saying before she started to cry. Steve got up and helped her through it by reading the rest for her

'Helen has taught Michelle how to be a great mum to Ryan and our children Katie and Alfie, Helen is also the reason that Michelle is the great wife that she is. Although Helen would drive Michelle up the wall, she always knew that her mum was doing it for her own good. Helen was there for Michelle when she lost her two brother and her first husband Dean, and has taught her that everything happens for a reason. I love you Helen'

Steve and Michelle went and sat back down, Steve pulled Michelle into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. The funeral was finished shortly after that and everybody walked out to the same song. They all gathered at the pub for the wake, which Barry and Steve had planned.

Everybody had given Barry and Michelle their condolences.

'Mum can I have a word?' Ryan asked

'Sure son'

'Before grandma died I asked her for some advice with something. So I am going to listen to her. I was offered a job being a full time DJ in a club, same hours but better pay. The only problem is that the job is in London' Ryan told his mum scared of her reaction

'So you're going to leave as well?' Michelle reacted badly. She knew this was a good thing for her son but she was in a bad mood after today

'This is a good opportunity mum'

'Fine. Do as you like; you always do' Michelle said before storming off into the back room

Carla witnessed this and told Ryan that she would go after her and talk to her

'Chelle darling. What was all that about with Ryan?' Carla asked joining Micelle on the couch

'He's moving to London; he's been offered a job'

'This will be a good opportunity for him babe'

'But everybody is leaving me. Dean, Paul and Liam, mum and now Ryan'

'It's only 4 hours away babe, you can drive down and see him whenever you want to'

'I know but I'm gonna miss him. How can he leave after everything that has happened?'

'Michelle look at it from his point of view. He's lost his dad, his uncles and now his grandma. He just wants to go and achieve what he can, he knows that life can end early. He's trying to make you proud, wouldn't you rather him have a great job and love you for accepting it than him hating you and go back to his old days?' Carla asked her best friend knowing that it would be for Ryan for him to go

'Of course I would' Michelle said thinking back to what her argument with him not long before 'I need to go and apologise to him'

Michelle walked back into the pub to find Ryan, who was sat in one of the booths staring at his pint

'Ry' Michelle said walking over

'Leave me alone mum please'

'Ry, I've come to say I'm sorry. I just retaliated after everything that has happened. I think it will be a great idea that you take that job, it's a good opportunity for you' Michelle said joining Ryan at the booth

'Are you sure mum? I don't want to leave you'

'Ryan. I have Steve and the kids, I'll be fine while you're in London'

'Thanks mum' Ryan leaning over the table giving her a hug

'When do you go?'

'It's not until next week'

'Well let's spend this week together then as a family. Grandad goes back to Ireland next week as well'

'Yes let's. I love you mum'

'I love you too son'


	28. Two Goodbye's In One Day

A week had passed, and as planned, the Connor family had spent the week together. They had been down to Blackpool with the kids, had tea out a few nights, and had been to Helen's grave once together.

'Are you ready then Ry?' Michelle said as she stood outside the house ready to say goodbye

'Yes mum. I was the last 2 times you asked me' Ryan said leaving the house with his suitcase

'I know I'm just making sure. I don't want you to forget anything'

'If I have forgotten anything then you can send it me'

'I know' Michelle said starting to tear up 'I'm gonna miss you so much son'

The cab that Ryan had ordered had just pulled up outside the house, thankfully being driven by Lloyd.

'I'm gonna miss you too mum'

'Come here mate' Steve said giving Ryan a hug 'I'm gonna miss you'

'Just make sure you look after my mum'

'I will'

Ryan hugged his grandad, his brother and sisters.

'Mum' Ryan said with his arms open 'I'm love you mum'

'I love you too'

Lloyd put his suitcase into the boot, then Ryan got into the cab

'Call me when you get there Ry'

'I will mum'

'Bye' Michelle cried. Steve took Michelle into his arms and supported her while her son was driven away

'It's going to be alright babe. We can drive down whenever you want' Steve told her

'I know. It's not going to be the same without him here'

'Right. I better get going' Barry said

'What?' Michelle said through her tears

'My cabs here to take me to the airport'

'You can't go now. I've just said bye to my son'

'I'm sorry Chelle but I need to go back'

'Alright then. See you Barry' Steve said to Barry, shaking his hand

'See you Steve. Make sure you look after my daughter and grandchildren'

'I will do' Steve said after hearing the same thing again

'Michelle, come here' Barry said taking his daughter into a hug

'Bye daddy'

'See you'

Barry got into his cab and drove away

'You coming in?' Steve asked

'I'm gonna go for a walk'

'Alright. Text me when you're on your way back and I'll put tea on' Steve took the kids inside and watched his wife walk away.

Michelle was walking along to red rec; she was thinking about her life. How one part has fallen apart but how one part was on the up. She was oblivious to everything that was going on around her, and didn't see Carla walking up to her.

'Chelle' Carla said 'Chelle'

'Oh sorry. Didn't see you'

'What are you doing out here on your own?'

'Just wanted to be alone'

'Why what's wrong?'

'Ryan's gone. My dad's gone. Everyone's leaving Carla'

'Aww babe. Come and sit down' They sat down on the bench 'Babe, no one else is going to leave you'

'I just feel like I have no one'

'Eh, come on now. You've got Steve and the kids, and you've got me. Cause I'm going nowhere. I'm staying in Weatherfield with my family'

'Really, because I don't think I can cope with another goodbye any time soon'

'I promise' Carla said 'Right come on. Let's go home'

The pair of them walked back to the cobbled streets of Weatherfield and went to Steve and Michelle's house.

'Hey babe' Steve said to Michelle as she walked into the living room 'Oh hi Carla'

'Hey' Carla replied 'I found this one walking along the red rec, we've had a talk and I think she's feeling better'

'I am in the room you know' Michelle said

'She's definitely back' Steve laughed

'You staying for a brew?' Michelle asked Carla

'No, I'm gonna get back and sort out my life' Carla said sarcastically

'Okay. See ya tomorrow then'

'So babe, I've been wanting to ask you. What do you want to do for your birthday?' Steve asked his wife knowing her birthday was a month way

'Nothing really. Just going to have a quiet one this year'

'Are you sure? Don't want a few friends round' Steve suggested

'Not really Steve. I don't feel up to partying really, can we have a night in? Order takeaway and a bottle of wine, I want to spend it with the kids'

'Of course babe, if that's what you want'

'Yea it is' Michelle told him 'Are all the kids in bed?'

'Alfie and Katie are asleep and Amy is reading'

'Nice one, managed to get them all in bed' Michelle laughed

'Well what can I say?' Steve laughed with her

'Very modest aren't you?'

'No. Don't know what you're talking about. Right are you coming up to bed?'

'Ooh Steve'

'No I mean to sleep'

Steve dragged Michelle up of the couch and they both went upstairs to bed. Michelle put one of Steve's shirts on and got in bed and Steve got in with just his boxers on. Steve put his arm out to let Michelle cuddled into his side.

'I can't remember the last time we did this' Michelle whispered

'Well we haven't had much chance. You wouldn't touch me when you were pregnant cause of your hormones, then we were up all the time with Alfie'

'I wish I could stay like this all the time'

'So do I'

'I love you Steve McDonald'

I love you too Michelle' Steve leant down and the pair shared a kiss. Within a few minutes they were both asleep in each other's arms.


	29. The Best Birthday

**I am sorry this chapter is so short and rubbish, I don't know where I was going with it. If you have any ideas or requests for the characters leave them in the reviews and I will write them. If not then this might end soon - running out of ideas. Aby x**

The next month Steve had sent Carla into town with Michelle to get some new clothes for her birthday, while Steve was at the house cleaning. He wanted to give Michelle the best birthday he could after everything that had happened this year, he knew if he threw her a party she wouldn't be happy. So he decided to clean the house and they would spend the night in just the two of them. Ryan was going out with his mates, Amy was going to Tracy's, Katie and Alfie were going to Carla's. Steve had managed to clean the house, went out and bought a couple of bottles of Michelle's favourite wine, her favourite meal and a few films.

It was 5pm when Carla and Michelle came home from shopping, they both walked into the house and Michelle was stunned at what she saw.

'Steve, what's all this?' Michelle asked

'Well it's your birthday and you said you didn't want a party. So I prepared us a night in'

'What about the kids?'

'I've taken care of that'

'Are they upstairs?' Carla asked

'Are you having them?' Michelle turned and asked her best friend

'Of course' Carla said going upstairs to get her two godchildren and leaving the house

'Sit down' Steve said pulling the chair out for Michelle 'Drink?'

Michelle nodded, so Steve poured her some of her wine he then poured himself some.

'Since when did you drink wine?' Michelle asked

'Since it's your favourite and it's your birthday. I've also cooked your favourite meal and bought some films' Steve said proud of what he has done

'Steve you didn't have to' Michelle said smiling at him

'I did babe. I just thought after the rubbish year you have had, you at least deserved a good birthday'

'Thank you Steve, this is the best birthday ever'

'Well what can I say?' Steve said grinning

'Noting' Michelle said sitting on his knee

'So this is what you want for your birthday' Steve winked

The pair of them had a special connection, they didn't have to speak they could tell what each other wanted. They couldn't get this wrong. They left the food and the wine and made their way to the bedroom. They both threw their clothes onto the floor and got into the bed.

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms.

'Morning beautiful' Steve said looking down at Michelle

'Morning'

'Did you have a good birthday?'

'It was alright' Michelle joked

'I hoped it would be better than that' Steve laughed and gave her a kiss

'It was the best birthday ever. Thank you so much for everything Steve'

'It was only a bottle of wine'

'No Steve. I mean everything. You have given me an amazing life, beautiful children, and I am the luckiest woman alive' Michelle said honestly

'You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I have spent the last 7 years hoping that you wouldn't leave me for someone better'

'Why would I ever do that Steve? I love you more than anything and nothing will ever change that'

'Good, cause I don't want to lose you'


	30. The Family Day Out

The next day Steve and Michelle were sat at the dining room table, sharing a pot of coffee. Amy was sat on the sofa, still in her pyjamas reading her magazine. Katie was sat on the floor playing with her dolls and Alfie was in his highchair playing with his food.

'Let's go out' Steve blurted out

'Huh?' Michelle replied looking at him over the newspaper

'Let's go out for the day, as a family'

'Okay, where you thinking?'

'I dunno, Amy where do you think?'

'We could go to the zoo or the park' Amy suggested without looking up from the magazine

'What you think Katie? Shall we go and to the park?' Michelle said picking her up

'Yea' Katie replied excitedly

'Right then, park it is' Steve said 'Ams go and get dressed'

'Okay' Amy went upstairs to get dressed

'I'll go and get Katie ready if you get Alfie ready' Steve said

'Deal'

They all went to get ready to go to the park, thankfully it was a nice day so they didn't need to take coats or umbrella with them. They got ready and Michelle put sun cream on the children. Once they were all ready they got in the car and Steve drove them to the park. Within 20 minutes they were there, Steve got the pram out the car while Michelle helped the littlest children out the car.

They began walking down through the park, Steve was pushing the pram with Michelle linking his arm and Amy was walking ahead holding hands with Katie.

'I love you Steve' Michelle said

'I love you to Michelle' He replied 'Where did that come from?'

'I was just taking this in, I love it so much. I am so lucky to have such an amazing husband and wonderful children'

'You know we all love you babe' Steve said placing a kiss on her forehead

'Look at them two' Michelle said laughing at Amy who was giving Katie a piggyback

'I'm so glad Katie had Amy to look up to'

'She's an amazing child Steve' Michelle said

'Dad!' Amy shouted 'Can I take Katie onto the park?'

'Yes but be careful please' Steve shouted back

'I will'

'We will be over there on that bench'

Steve and Michelle made their way with Alfie to the bench opposite the park. Michelle sat down and Steve pushed the pram so it was facing them, and then joined Michelle on the bench. He put his arm around her and she leant into him, the pair of them looked at their baby boy who was fast asleep in his pram.

'When I was younger Steve, I never thought I'd ever be this happy. I always thought I'd be living in Ireland with my mum and dad working as a singer in a pub or something rubbish like that. I never thought I'd be joint owner of a pub, not living in Ireland and with the world's best children'

'Ey, what about me?' Steve joked

'Well, I suppose you'll have to do' Michelle said with a straight face

'Oh yea' Steve began to tickle Michelle's side

'Steve stop it' Michelle tried to say while laughing 'You know how much I love you'

'I was thinking Michelle, its Amy's birthday tomorrow. She says she doesn't want anything but I was thinking. Why don't we buy her a puppy?' Steve suggested knowing that Amy has always wanted a dog

'Yea, she would love that'

'I'm going to go and have a look tomorrow morning before she gets up'

'What kind of dog are you thinking?'

'Maybe a Jack Russel?'

'Aw Steve she is going to love that so much'

'We need to get going babe, I booked a table at Frankie and Benny's at 1' Steve said

'Okay, you can go and get the crazy two'

Steve went to get Amy and Katie from the park and the family made their way back to the car. It was 12:55 once they got to Frankie and Benny's, so they went in and were taken to their table.

'What drinks can I get for you?' The waiter asked the family

'A pint of lager, a red wine and 2 cokes please' Steve said knowing what drinks they would want and the waiter went to get the drinks

'You're driving Steve' Michelle reminded him

'I know, I'm only having one'

'Okay then'

Michelle picked up the menu to had a gander at what she could have, then the waiter came back with the drinks.

'Would you like to order your food?'

'Yes please' Michelle said

'Can I have a meat pizza please' Steve asked

'I'll have the spaghetti bolognese please' Amy said

'The lasagne for me please. Please can we have a kids chicken nugget meal?' Michelle asked

'Yes that's fine, do you need to warm a bottle for your baby?' The waiter asked

'Yes please' Steve replied

'I can do that for you if you like' The waiter said

'Thank you'

The completed family shared their meal together and then made their way home. Alfie woke up as they left the restaurant and cried the whole way home so Michelle took him to his room to try and calm him down. Amy was excited for her birthday and was sat downstairs watching TV. Steve had taken Katie to her room and tucked her into bed, she was very tired after running around at the park all day.

Eventually once all the children were in bed Steve and Michelle sat down together to watch a film, but before long Michelle had fallen asleep so Steve carried her upstairs to bed.


	31. Amys Birthday

Steve and Michelle were downstairs putting up decorations for Amy's birthday, they were putting birthday banners up and Steve was blowing some balloons up. They had managed to buy Amy a massive card.

'She's coming' Steve said hearing Amy coming down the stairs

'Alright, go then' Michelle said hurrying Steve outside

'Happy Birthday!' Michelle shouted as Amy walked through the door

'Thanks Chelle' Amy said looking around for Steve 'Where's dad?'

'He's just popped out for a minute'

'Oh okay'

'He should be back any second' Michelle said 'Here's your card'

'Jesus, its big' Amy opened the card expecting some money or a voucher but nothing. And there were no wrapped up presents in sight. She started to look upset

'Are you okay Ams?'

'Err…yea. I was just, it doesn't matter'

'Oh, my dad this for you' Michelle said handing Amy a card. Amy opened the card and £75 fell out

'Tell him I said thanks'

'Amy I know you wanted a German Shepard, but we couldn't get you one sorry babes'

'It's alright Michelle' Amy said

'But we did think you would prefer this' Michelle said as Steve walked in holding a Jack Russel

'OH MY GOD' Amy shouted running over to Steve

'Here you go Ams' Steve said

'Has it got a name?' Amy asked

'Yea, ironically it's called Rover'

'Aww that's cute' Michelle said

'Can I take her for a walk?' Amy asked getting excited

'Yea sure, go and get dressed and we will put her lead on' Steve said

Amy ran off upstairs, leaving Michelle and Steve alone to talk

'Has Tracy sent anything?' Steve asked

'Nope'

'Has she called at least?'

'Nope, nothing'

'She only lives at the end of the road' Steve said

'When Amy goes out walking Rover, I'm going to nip and see her.'

'You don't need to Chelle'

'Amy doesn't deserve this, not on her birthday. I'm just going to tell her she needs to buck up her ideas before she loses'

'Okay' Amy ran back into the room and took the lead from Michelle before going out the backyard. As Amy left Michelle left through the front door to head to Tracy's. Michelle knocked on the door, and Tracy answered.

'What do you want?' Tracy said

'You do know what day it is don't you?'

'It's Monday'

'You're unbelievable' Michelle said 'It's your daughter's birthday'

'I know that. I've got her card here' Tracy said taking it out of her bag

'A card? You only got her a card for her birthday? This is your daughter you know; she deserves so much more than that Tracy'

'I haven't had time to go out and guy her anything, I was busy yesterday working in the shop'

'You should have bought it before yesterday. Amy is so lucky to have me and Steve'

'Why what did you buy her? Another jumper' Tracy said sarcastically

'We bought her what she wanted. We bought her a dog!'

'Oh, well if that's what she wanted then she doesn't need anything from me then does she'

'You could have at least given her money' Michelle shouted at her 'She deserves a lot more that you'

'Don't tell me what my daughter deserves. I know what is best for her, and it isn't you' Tracy said slamming the door in Michelle's face unaware that Amy was stood watching the whole thing from the corner. Michelle stormed back home, managing to calm herself down before walking in. Just as Michelle walked in Amy walked in through the back again.

'How did it go?' Steve asked

'I'll tell you later' Michelle said indicating that Amy was about to walk in

'Okay' Steve said 'How was it Ams?'

'Yea, I really love her. Thank you so much dad' Amy said unattached the lead from the collar

'Michelle can I ask you something?'

'Yea sure Ams'

'What happened between you and my mum? I was walking around the corner, and saw you two arguing. Then she slammed the door in your face'

'I just went to see her about something and she didn't agree with me. It was nothing honestly babe'

'Oh okay'

'Do you want to go and see if Katie and Alfie are awake?' Steve asked Amy

'Okay'

'So come on tell me what happened' Steve said as he thought Amy went upstairs but was waiting on the stairs

'Well, she didn't even know it was her birthday. I asked her if she got her anything and all she has bought her is a card, because she was busy working yesterday to buy her anything. Then when I said she doesn't deserve a mother like her she slammed the door in my face' Michelle told him

'Well, let's hope she gets her something before she goes around later' Steve said

'I just want to make sure that she has a good birthday after everything she has been through'

'I know you do babe, you're such a great step-mum to her. She is lucky to have you'

'Thanks babe'

Amy walked in carrying Alfie 'Katie is still asleep'

'That's alright, we were thinking Ams. Do you want to go to your mums after dinner?'

'Yes that's fine by me, I hope she's got me the necklace I asked her to get me'

'What necklace babe?' Michelle asked taking Alfie from her

'One with a letter A on'

'I bet she will have' Steve said


End file.
